Pieces of Us
by Becks7
Summary: Sequel to "Our Best Friend's Wedding." Where did Wheeler go? What is he doing? How will he go on with his life? Will only make sense if you've read the first one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money from it.**

**Summary: Sequel to "Our Best Friend's Wedding." Must read that one first.**

**A/N: I wrote "Our Best friend's Wedding" as a challenge. Someone said they bet I couldn't do what happened in that fic, and I HAD TO prove them wrong...but they never said I couldn't write a sequel to make it all better! Shortly after I wrote "Our Best Friend's Wedding" I read a book by Nicholas Sparks called "Dear John." I loved it. Couldn't put it down...seriously, I took this book into the bathtub with me and read 100 pages My toes still have wrinkles I think! But then it didn't have the ending that I expected. The ending that I wanted, and my heart was broken. I was cursing Mr. Sparks for reeling me in and then ripping my heart out. Then I realized I kinda did the same thing to you guys! But not on the same level because I'm not nearly as talented as him! But it's the principle of the matter that's the same. I don't know if he has plans to write a sequel to Dear John, but the movie had a different ending than the book, so that was good enough for me! Here's my attempt to fix what I broke.**

* * *

_**Pieces of Us**_

Wheeler landed in Australia with nothing but a suitcase. He had no place to stay, no job, no family, no friends, and no Linka…he was starting all over. He thought about the night before, how wonderful it had been. After all these years, he and Linka had finally had their moment together. It was perfect, except for the part where she chose to marry her fiancé anyway.

Wheeler had drunk his share of whiskey on the plane, until the flight attendant shut him off, which is why he now finds himself seated at a bar on the beach.

"You know, generally people leave their luggage in the hotel rooms, not bring it to the bar with them," a young female says to him.

When Wheeler doesn't respond, the bartender continues,

"What can I get ya mate?"

"Beer please."

"Any particular kind?"

"Whatever."

The bartender leaves and returns shortly to place a bottle in front of Wheeler.

"One Budweiser for my new American friend."

"Thanks. Start a tab for me will ya?" Wheeler asks as he tosses his credit card on the bar.

"Sure. Will you be needin' a menu?"

"No thanks."

"Why don't I just leave one with you to look over?"

"I'm not hungry," he says gruffly.

"Look, I've been doing this long enough to know when someone's been shut off at one bar and moved on to another. So which one were you at?"

"I was on a plane. Got off at the airport, hopped on a hotel shuttle, and this is where I ended up."

"Are you staying up here at the Ritz?"

"Hell no. I could never afford the Ritz. It was just the first shuttle I saw."

"So you don't have reservations anywhere?"

"No."

"Well, if you're looking for something more affordable, there's a Holiday Inn a few miles down the beach."

"That'll do…for now. Thanks."

"For now? You plannin' on stickin' around mate?"

"I guess."

"You guess? What brings you here? Work?"

"No."

"Runnin' from the law?"

"No." Wheeler says as he sips his beer.

"Girl?"

"No."

"Boy?"

"NO! I'm on vacation…but maybe I'll decide I like it here and stay."

"Well, as much as I love my homeland, I seriously doubt it has the ability to get a man to uproot his life and move here."

"What if I fall in love?" He asks as he looks at her over the top of his beer bottle with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorry mate, I'm taken."

"I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh…uh…"

Wheeler smiles, happy to know that he still has the ability to make girls squirm.

"I was talking about Australia…the beach, the surfing, the friendly people…what's not to love?"

"The heat…and take it from one red head to another, you better stock up on sun screen if you're planning on staying here long," she advises.

"I'll do that."

Wheeler found his sour mood being lifted by the cheery bartender.

"So what's your name?" She asks.

"Jason…yours?"

"I'm Kate."

"It's a pleasure."

"Don't sound too sincere!" She teases.

"Sorry if I'm not my usual upbeat, friendly self. I got a lot going on…like where to stay. Where to work…"

"So you really are planning on staying here then?"

"Yeah…there's nothing left for me back home or anywhere else in the world. Gotta start over," he says as he tips his bottle back, finishing it off. "Another please."

"Comin' right up."

Kate places the bottle in front of him and presses on.

"You know, Australia got its start by being a place where England shipped off their criminals to…lots of people got a fresh start here. I think you made a good choice."

"Well, I ain't no criminal if that's what you're implyin'. I had to come somewhere that spoke English. America was out of the question, England was too close to what I'm running from…this was the last resort…but I think I'm going to like it here."

"So you admit it…you're running from something…someone I bet…ex girlfriend."

"Something like that…there were a few weeks that we made things work, but she was never really my girlfriend. Just someone I loved more than anything."

"Oh, is that all?" Kate says dryly.

"Yeah…well, it's complicated."

"I've still got 7 hours left in my shift and you've still got an open tab if you wanna talk about it…not bein' nosey…just part of being a good bartender…excellent listening skills."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Turns out I DO have internet access here. Thank God! And now I can get some work done!**

* * *

Wheeler considered Kate's offer to listen. He could really use that right now. He needed someone to talk to. Someone neutral. And what better person to talk to than a bartender…a stranger. She didn't know him. She couldn't judge him…and even if she did, he didn't care because he'd probably never see her again.

"We used to work together. Met when we were teenagers. It was love at first sight for me…I don't know about her. There was something there, but I think she was afraid to explore those feelings…she's kind of a perfectionist…all business. The way she saw it, we had a job to do and nothing should interfere with that."

"Not even love?"

"Nope," Wheeler says as he takes a swig of his beer. "But eventually I started to chip away at the wall she had up. I'd get glimpses of her true feelings. I know she cared about me as a friend, I was fairly certain there was something more. I tried…I tried like hell, but every time we got close to making something happen…something ALWAYS interrupted us."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"Obviously. That's why I'm here and not with her."

"So you said this all happened when you were teenagers…you're clearly no longer a teenager and haven't been for a while now…late 20s I'd guess…so what happened?"

"Bring me another beer and I'll tell you."

She does as he asks and places a bowl of peanuts in front of him.

"Some protein for your alcohol?" She asks.

"Thanks." Wheeler takes a handful of peanuts and continues his story. "Our job…we were a team of five. Family crisis, personal reasons, and stuff like that started pulling team members away. They quit. Her own personal tragedy was her grandmother's declining health and eventual death. She left the group to take care of her family back in Russia…she didn't want to leave her brother with no family. I made a bold move and announced that I was going with her because there was nothing left for me there if she wasn't there."

"Romantic!"

"She tried to tell me that I didn't need to do that, but there's no way I was going back home…it was never a happy homecoming anytime I went back to New York, so she let me come with her. I really liked her grandmother too and was sad that a great lady had passed away. I wanted to be there for her to help her through her grieving. I think she felt out of place in her own homeland…she'd been away for so long, and I gave her something familiar. We got really close during this time and eventually, she told me what I already knew. We had finally gotten our feelings out in the open and were happy. Then her uncle ruined everything. He was distraught over the death of his son years before…he was a drunk who was out of control. He was telling the whole town lies about me and her. Calling her horrible names, like slut and whore…his own niece!"

"That's awful!"

"Yeah. And it was so far from the truth! We'd never done anything."

"Not even after you got together?"

"Nope. She'd made a promise to her grandmother when she was younger that she would wait until she was married. And I respected that promise because I respected her…and her grandmother. Besides, I'd already waited that long…I'd wait as long as she wanted because I knew she was worth it. So I offered to leave, just to give her some space, not fuel any rumors, and give her a chance to get reacquainted with old friends and set the record straight about us."

"That was big of you."

"It was the biggest mistake of my life," he says sadly.

"Why? What happened?" Kate was intrigued.

"I packed my things and went home. A few days later, my dad died."

"Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well…he wasn't exactly father of the year. We never had a good relationship, but his death hit me harder than I expected. I needed her to be there for me like I had been there for her after her grandmother died. So I wrote her a letter to tell her what happened. I never heard back from her. I assumed the worst; that she changed her mind about us and not responding to me was the easiest way for her to let me know."

"But your father just died! She should have at least offered her condolences! Especially after you were there for her," Kate says.

"That's what I thought. I just found out yesterday what happened. Her grandmother's Will was so old and outdated; it still had Linka's dead cousin listed as a beneficiary. It was before her uncle had gone nuts and been kicked out…but the Will was legit. So legally, her uncle was entitled to part of the house. He insisted that he was moving back in. In order to save themselves the hassle, Linka and her brother moved out. My letters were going there and her uncle hadn't been giving them to her."

"That wretch!"

"I had different words for him, but yeah. She had gotten a place in St. Petersburg, a place for us. She wrote me to tell me about it. Problem was, my mom didn't want to live in the same apartment that she shared with my dad anymore. She moved in with my grandparents. So Linka's letters weren't getting to me."

"A cruel twist of fate. I think you're about ready for another drink," she says as she puts another bottle of beer in front of him.

"Thanks. I wrote to her again to give her my new address, then several more letters because I was afraid I'd gotten the address wrong. Then I stopped being in denial and figured that she was unable to undo the damage that Dmitri had done and that the best way for her to fix it was to move on without me."

"So you stayed in New York?"

"Yeah. My mom needed me and I thought that Linka was done with me. I took comfort in catching up with some old friends from the neighborhood…an old girlfriend, more specifically."

"Oh…so you were able to move on then?"

"No. I never got over Linka…I never stopped loving her…even after I married Trish."

"Wow. So you're married?"

"In the process of getting divorced actually."

"Oh…umm, sorry?"

"Don't be…it's a good thing. Trish knew…she always knew that I never stopped loving Linka. I'm sorry that I had to hurt her, but…" he can't continue.

"But you can't help how you feel," Kate finished for him.

"Yeah."

"So is that what brings you here? The divorce? Want to get a fresh start here?"

"Not really the divorce. A few months ago, I got an invitation in the mail…an invitation to Linka's wedding."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ripped my heart out. But I wanted to go. I wanted to see her. I had no idea what was going on in her life. We had mutual friends, but my wife wasn't too keen on me keeping in touch with them…they were reminders of Linka. She hated any time that I brought up my younger days working with these others. Plus I never wanted to ask them if they'd heard from Linka because I was always afraid of their answer. Would she be married? Kids? That was supposed to be us."

"No kids for you then?"

"No. No desire for them either…not without Linka."

"So did you end up going to the wedding?"

"Yeah. It was today…yesterday. What's the date here?" He asks.

"Sunday morning, the 13th. It's just after 11. It had to have been hard watching her walk down the aisle, knowing it should've been you that she was coming to stand next to."

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't there."

* * *

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I'm behind on replying. Been a crazy, hectic, fun week. Now I'm back to work and have time to think about my stories! But I do appreciate hearing from you guys and I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

"It had to have been hard watching her walk down the aisle, knowing it should've been you that she was coming to stand next to."

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't there."

"So you didn't go then?"

"Oh, I went to Russia. I got there the day before the wedding. Met up with my old friends at the hotel bar, where Linka just so happened to be having her bachelorette party. As soon as I saw her, it all came rushing back…any hope that I had of getting over my feelings for her were gone. She left her party to come sit with us to catch up, and when we hugged, I didn't want to let her go. It was nice, all of us being back together again…"

"Had you not all been together since the group disbanded?" Kate asks.

"No…not all of us. The other three came to my wedding."

"She didn't come?"

"She wasn't invited."

"Was that your decision or your wife's?"

"Trish didn't even want the others there, let alone Linka. I don't know if it would've been right to invite her anyway. What would she have thought? Especially now that I know why we really lost touch…how she thought I just went home and stopped talking to her. She probably spent that whole time hating me."

"There's a different between hate and hurt. She could never hate you, because she loved you…but that's what makes it hurt so much."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You thought she had given up on you…did you hate her?" Kate asks.

"No, never. I just always wondered where it all went wrong."

"So did you go to her wedding to find out…or to stop the wedding?"

He pauses to think, then with a slight smile says, "Yes," right before taking a long drink from his beer.

"Both?"

"Yep," he confirms.

"Well, I know you figured out what went wrong, that series of misfortunes and misunderstandings, and I'm assuming you weren't able to stop it."

"No…but it wasn't for lack of trying. That night at the bar, the worst thing that could've happened, happened…or maybe it was the best…the others went back to their rooms and we were left alone. I couldn't bring myself to ask her what happened…it was the night before her wedding, and even though I didn't want her to go through with it, I didn't want to ruin her happiness. All I ever wanted was to make her happy. So we just chatted about random things. It was getting late so we left. We left separately so it didn't look bad, us leaving together, especially given our past history and the fact that many of the guests witnessed it back when it happened…and they remembered me…I could feel their stares and hear their whispers any time I walked by. They thought they were clever, whispering in Russian…but what they didn't know is that I had learned a lot of Russian…not enough to be considered fluent, but enough to know when I was being talked about."

"That's terrible that you had to go through that."

"Yeah…anyway, most of what they thought about me and Linka was false, but thanks to her uncle, people believed it," Wheeler explains.

"So what happened when you left?"

"Well, our intentions were good, but we didn't wait long enough between the time I left the bar and the time she left. We ended up waiting for the elevator together."

"Fate kept you apart, but now it was bringing you together?" She muses.

"Yeah, it seemed that way. We got in…turns out we were staying on the same floor," he says as he holds up his empty bottle, indicating that he's ready for another.

"Oh my."

"It gets better…our rooms were right across the hall from each other!"

"Awk-waaaaard," she states as she puts another bottle in front of him.

"Nah, it didn't get awkward until we said goodnight. She kissed my cheek…but didn't pull back. So I kissed her cheek and also didn't pull back. Then she turned her head ever so slightly and kissed me right there," he says as he points at the corner of his mouth.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I was giving her all the control. I knew what I wanted to do…I just wanted to know what _SHE _wanted to do. Then she went for it, turned her head all the way so that our lips were in full contact. That's when I responded and the next thing I knew, we were in my room."

"No way!"

"Well, we couldn't just stand out in the hall and make out…we could've been caught. So we were in my room…kissing pretty passionately. I tried to stop things. I knew it was wrong, but it's what I wanted. I wanted to make sure it was what she wanted too. She said it was. So we kept going…and we didn't stop."

"Oh. Wow."

"When I woke up the next morning, she wasn't there. I knew she was going to feel guilty. I was hoping that maybe she'd gone to tell her fiancé the wedding was off. I went to her room looking for her and found her getting ready for the wedding…all dressed up...looking more beautiful than ever. She was feeling guiltier than I thought. She was determined to go through with the wedding, even though I tried my best to convince her that what happened between us wasn't a mistake. That it was just proof that we were meant to be. I begged. I told her if I walked out that door, she'd never see me again; that I couldn't watch her marry someone else and just be friends."

"And?"

"And then I went to my room, packed my things, and here I am."

"She didn't come after you?"

"Nope."

"But you didn't mean it…about never seeing her again, right? You can't give up on your friendship."

"I can't **JUST **be friends with her. That night we spent together was amazing. I'll never be able to see her again knowing I can't have her."

"But now you have no chance at all," Kate says.

"She's married now. I can't 'tempt her' away from her husband. She'd never cheat on him."

"She did once! Or was it more than once?"

"More than once…several times that night," he remembers fondly before taking on a more serious tone. "But that's different. She wasn't married. Now that she is, she'll honor her vows…that's just the way she is."

Kate brings Wheeler a cup of coffee and his bill.

"I'm not finished."

"Yeah, I think you are. You've had," she takes the bill and looks at it, "Six bottles of beer in an hour's time."

"So you're getting rid of me?"

"No actually. I'm going to keep you around," she says.

He raises an eyebrow at her in question so she continues.

"You're planning on staying in Australia right?"

"Yeah."

"My boyfriend owns a surf shop down the beach. Most of his employees are kids and not very reliable and he's there from open to close, seven days a week. He could use a more mature employee…"

"Wow, no one's ever called me 'mature' before," he jokes.

"You can still be immature…he just needs someone who's willing and able to learn how to take care of the place so Ethan can spend some time _NOT _being at work."

"Umm, that sounds great, but shouldn't you run this by your boyfriend first?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it…and he'll also be here in about an hour, so sober up!"

"Better bring me the whole pot!" Wheeler says as he lifts his coffee cup towards her.

"You'll have to learn something about surfing…I'll fill you in on some of the terminology so you and Ethan can talk about it when he gets here."

"That won't be a problem. I've been surfing for years. Surfing, boogey boarding, wind surfing, wake boarding, skimboarding…did I mention my former job was on a tropical island?"

"No, you didn't…even better then. If you want the job, that is…you don't have to make a career out of it, just a little something to help get you on your feet until you find something more up your alley."

"Surfing and spending my day on the beach _IS _right up my alley. I've done the professional job, the 9-5 office scene, going to meetings and kissing the boss' ass. That's not me. Besides, beggars can't be choosers. If your boyfriend hires me, at least I'll have some form of income to help me pay for staying in a hotel until I find an apartment or something more permanent."

"Actually, the surf shop has a small apartment above it. It's where Ethan makes a quick lunch or even sleeps when he does manage to have some help at the shop…but if you work there, he'll be able to actually leave the shop and come home for lunch and get a real sleep instead of a nap. Now start drinking that coffee! And go splash some water on your face! You look like shit."

He laughs at her playful, yet nurturing demeanor. Reminds him of how things used to be with Linka.

"Gee, thanks…but I guess you're right. I don't want to blow my big interview!"

* * *

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**As I promised a lot of you in the review replies, here's the next chapter! I've decided that with where this chapter ends and where the next one begins, it would be best to break this story up into 2 parts. This is the last chapter of part 1. Part 2 will pick up a few years later, for the sake of moving things along. Oh, and if you want to see who I have in mind for Kate's handsome boyfriend, look up Nathan Parsons. He's an Australian actor who is on one of my favorite TV shows and he makes me want to go to Australia (because all Aussie men are hot, right Jimjam?)...the accent alone is enough to make me fall in love! :p**

* * *

An hour later, Wheeler is looking and feeling a little better, having eaten a sandwich and sobered up a little more. He's watching a rugby game on TV and trying to learn the rules. His attention is drawn away from the TV when he sees Kate move quickly to the other side of the bar, stretch over the counter to kiss a guy that Wheeler assumes is her boyfriend, and then he quickly looks away when she turns in Wheeler's direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see she's pointing in his direction and sending her boyfriend over to him.

The young man takes a seat next to Wheeler and asks,

"Who's winnin', mate?"

"Uh, I think the blue team…but I'm not sure how the scoring works."

"You'll learn…The name's Ethan, by the way," the dark haired young man says as he extends a hand to Wheeler.

"Wheeler."

"Pleasure."

"Likewise."

Wheeler takes in his new acquaintance's appearance: Long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail, a thin beard, giving him a "scruffy" look, but not uncleanly. Green eyes and a friendly smile. He sort of reminded Wheeler of a rock star, with his combination of leather wristbands, chain necklace, and silver hoop earring. Give this guy a guitar or drumsticks and just let him carry them around and people would be flocking to him, asking for an autograph, assuming he's in a band. Most women would probably label him as being attractive. Linka and Gi would probably be gushing over him. He'd choose Linka of course...he'd be stupid not to. Gi could never match Linka's beauty, Wheeler thinks. She'd always be his number one choice and it breaks his heart all over again to know that he was not hers and while she's moved on with her life, he knows he'll never be able to.

"So, I hear you're looking for a job?" Ethan asks, bringing Wheeler back to reality.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I just got here today and am planning on making it a permanent move. Kate tells me you could use some help around your surf shop?"

"That's an understatement! I feel like I'm the only one there sometimes. At this point, I don't even care if you know anything about surfing, as long as you're willing to work, show up on time, and can handle responsibilities, you're hired!"

"Well, lucky for you, I can do all those things _AND _I know my way around several water sports."

"When can you start then?" Ethan asks.

"Whenever you need me."

"How 'bout once I finish up here with my lunch, I'll take you down to the shop and get you started with learning the ropes."

"That sounds good."

"Well then, can I buy my newest employee a drink?" Ethan offers.

"No! Uh, no thank you. I uh, I'll want a clear head if I'm going to be expected to remember anything that I learn today at the shop."

"Nice answer…but seriously…I'm pretty laid back. I don't care if you wanna have a drink with lunch. Just don't get trashed at work and I'm cool."

"I actually don't make a habit of drinking…socially, I will, but other than that, I can go without…today was an exception."

"Rough day?"

"Something like that."

Ethan could tell that his new employee didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him, but he was sure he would get the story from Kate. His girlfriend always managed to come home from work with some of the best stories.

"Did Kate tell you there's a small apartment above the shop?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it."

"You're welcome to it. It's not much, but it's something to get you started if you need a place to stay."

"That'd be great…but I don't wanna take your place. She said you crash there sometimes and go there to have lunch when you can't get away from the shop…feel free to keep doing that."

"Thanks mate, but hopefully I won't have to now that I've got some reliable help…I don't know what it is with kids today…they want jobs, but they don't want to work…and when they do show up, they might as well not be there at all."

"That sucks," Wheeler says.

Wheeler finds it funny that a man who is roughly his age, if not younger is talking about "kids today." Then he finds it sad that he's actually agreeing with him…when did he stop being one of those careless, carefree kids?

"The worst part is, they make me say things like 'kids today' and 'when I was their age…'" Ethan chuckles.

Wheeler agrees with him.

"Yeah, I'm slowly learning that I'm not as young as I think I am. Life is passing me by…but I'd give anything to go back," he says sadly.

"Well, I hope you find that living by the beach and spending your free time surfing helps keep you young."

Wheeler knew that his new life was going to be full of reminders of his old one. Living on the beach, surfing, wind surfing, there would be one major difference though. He'd be alone. Sure, he'd made two new friends, and although he could see similarities, they weren't Gi, Kwame, or Ma-Ti. And no one would ever take the place of Linka…ever.

* * *

Ethan spent the rest of his day at work showing Wheeler around the shop and getting him settled into the apartment. He learned the basics like running the register and how to rent out the equipment. He even learned how to balance the register at night and prepare the deposit.

"We don't get many sales from locals. Most everyone here has their own board. Occasionally they'll come here for wax or other supplies and accessories, but our main business is from tourists who just want to rent equipment for the day. Hopefully they have a good time and come back the rest of their trip. You don't seem like you have trouble conversing with people, but just keep the mood light…ask them where they're from, find something in common, even if you have to make it up…like if they say they're from somewhere in America, say 'Oh, I have a cousin who lives there…nice place!' They'll like hearing complimentary things about their home…and happy customers come back and spend more," Ethan advises.

"Makes sense."

"Tomorrow I'll show you how to do the opening procedures."

"Ok," Wheeler says.

"I'll meet you here at 10 then?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

After seeing Ethan out, Wheeler looks around the small living quarters and kicks his bag. He'll unpack tomorrow.

"Home sweet home," he says as he flops down on the bed and is immediately asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

The next morning, he wakes up ten minutes before he's supposed to meet Ethan.

"SHIT!"

He knew Ethan was being charitable by giving him the job and letting him stay here and he didn't want to screw it up by being just as unreliable as the current employees at the surf shop.

Wheeler jumps into the shower, quickly washing up and brushing his teeth at the same time. A quick look at the clock says he's got 6 minutes before he has to meet Ethan. No time to shave. Maybe a new life means a new look. Linka would hate him with facial hair. He's made up his mind; no shaving.

As for clothes, he didn't have much. There was the suit he'd planned on wearing to Linka's wedding, a pair of khaki pants and a collared shirt that he wore on the flight to Russia, his jogging pants, and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The latter is what he chose to wear. He'd have to go shopping later to get a more appropriate wardrobe for beach living.

Two minutes to get downstairs. Wheeler hurried down the steps and was happy to find that Ethan wasn't there yet. When Ethan arrives, he's carrying two cups of coffee and a bag of pastries.

"Good morning," Wheeler says as he opens the door for Ethan.

"Thanks. G'mornin'. Sorry I'm a little late. I figured there wasn't much here to eat so I stopped and got breakfast."

"No problem at all. I over slept a bit and was afraid you'd be waiting for me. Those Danishes look delicious.

"They're the best in Narrabeen."

"Is that the name of this place?"

"Yeah…you didn't know that?"

"All I know is I got off a plane in Sydney. Took a hotel shuttle and ended up drinking at Kate's bar…and now here I am. I gotta go shopping, get some clothes and some food, and get my bearings."

"Well if you're into surfing, you've landed on the perfect beach. Narrabeen Beach is the best…just my opinion of course, but I believe my statements are backed up in travel agency brochures!"

"So you've done a good job of spreading the rumor then?" Wheeler jokes.

"I must have! But seriously, this place is always having surfing competitions held here. A unique feature to Narrabeen is its large inland lagoon which is popular for windsurfing, canoeing and small sailing craft etc...it's very good for business. That's why I like to keep the customer's happy. We're not the only surf shop in the area, for sure, but we've won quite a few 'Best Surf Shop' awards in the past and are recommended in travel mags. That's why all these irresponsible kids are pissing me off. I was around their age when I started this little business and I've grown it into what it is today. I'd like to keep expanding it, but I can't do it alone, or with unreliable help. You're a life saver mate."

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint you. I certainly don't plan on it. I know what it's like to have a dream...to have your whole life planned out as how you see it...and nothing hurts more than knowing that dream will never come true...I wanna help you fulfill your plans for this place."

"Thanks mate...and please, if you have any ideas on how to improve things, let me know. Keep an ear out for what the customers are saying...if they offer any suggestions and you think they're good, maybe we can make it happen."

"Yeah, ok."

"There is also an Australian Institute of Sport campus located further inland, on the shores of the lagoon. I'll take you there someday. I have a buddy that instructs there...also sends a lot of business this way!"

"Cool," Wheeler says, still a little overwhelmed by all the changes going on in his life in the last 24 hours.

"As for your need to go shopping, there is a small stretch of shops, restaurants and cafes lining Pittwater Road. Kate's off today. Once I show you the opening procedures, she can come pick you up and take you around."

"I don't want to be a burden; I can just take a taxi."

"Nonsense. All you have to do is say the word 'shopping' and she'll be here in no time!"

"Ok, if she doesn't have any plans and wouldn't mind…that'd be nice."

Wheeler was surprised at how trusting Ethan was. Not caring if his girlfriend hung out with another guy. Wheeler knew that if the situation were reversed, he would never be comfortable letting Linka spend the day with a good looking guy like Ethan. It's not that he didn't trust her, he just didn't trust other guys. He knew first hand the affect Linka had on men. But he's being ridiculous. Linka is not his girlfriend. She never really was. And he has no idea what Ethan and Kate's relationship is like. Maybe it's open. Or maybe they're in a serious, long term relationship and with that comes trust. He didn't notice if she had a ring, but he hadn't really been looking. However, he had noticed that Kate was an attractive girl and under different circumstances, he would have definitely been flirting with her instead of pouring out his heart to a stranger and drowning his sorrows in bottle after bottle of Budweiser. He wasn't sure what his future held, but there was one thing that he was certain of…he was going to spend the rest of his life alone. If he couldn't have Linka, he didn't want anyone else. Maybe Ethan knew that…maybe it was obvious that Wheeler wasn't a threat.

After learning how to get the surf shop set up to open for business and waiting around to make sure that the kid who was scheduled to work that morning showed up to help Ethan out, Wheeler met up with Kate to go shopping.

* * *

The End of Part 1. To Be Continued in Part 2.


	5. Chapter 5: Part II

**I'm posting as frequently as I can so I can wrap things up and be done with it all.**

* * *

_**Pieces of Us**_

**__****_Part II_**

Almost six years have passed since Wheeler first landed in Australia. He remains close with Kate and Ethan, even being the Best Man at their wedding. It was the first wedding he'd attended since Linka's. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be. He actually thoroughly enjoyed himself.

Wheeler and Ethan became business partners and expanded the surf shop, just as they has discussed when they first met. They built a mini restaurant, more like a glorified concession stand adjacent to the surf shop and made a killing from hungry or thirsty surfers who'd spent all day on the beach or passers by who were taking a walk along the shore. Kate was in charge of that portion of the business since she had experience tending bar and serving food.

Wheeler saved up enough money to buy a place of his own, giving him more space than what he needs, but the apartment above the surf shop made him feel claustrophobic at times. Things were going well for Wheeler. He loved his job, considered himself a successful business man, and had a close group of friends that he enjoyed spending time with. The only thing missing was love. The only thing missing was Linka.

He takes a seat at the cabana bar and stares at the envelope in his hands.

"What'cha got?" Kate asks as she sets a bottle of beer in front of him.

"Invitation."

"Party?"

"Wedding," he replies flatly.

"Oh yeah? Anyone I know?"

"Nope. Old friend."

"Ah. I forgot you had a life before this!" She teases.

"Yeah, me too…or at least, I tried to forget…I guess not hard enough."

"Are you going to go?"

"Nah, I don't think so. There's too much going on here with it being summer...I mean winter...I mean...after all this time, I still can't get used to it being hot in December!"

"That must be weird for you! But don't worry about us. Ethan and I can hold things down here while you're away. Contrary to popular belief, the world will not stop turning if you're not around," she jokes, and then mutters, "Stubborn Yankee."

Wheeler bristled at hearing the term for the first time in years.

"Don't call me that…Please," he adds as an afterthought to make his tone seem less demanding.

"Sorry. I don't mean it to be derogatory…if that's how you take it."

"I know you didn't…and I don't…it's just…"

"She used to call you that?" Kate guessed.

"Yeah."

"And she's why you don't want to go?"

"Yeah…I can't stand the thought of seeing her there…with her husband."

"Are you sure she's going to be there?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" He asks.

"For the same reason you don't want to go?"

"Well, my reason is because I'm still in love with her and know I couldn't stand seeing her with her husband…I doubt she'd have that problem."

"And I doubt that she wouldn't. There's something about a first love…you just never forget them. There's always something there…a fondness."

"Yeah, well, 'fondness' and 'crazy in love' are two different things."

"Listen…Ethan was my first love. Since we were kids. Literally. We played in the sandbox together in the park. Then we went off to university and went our separate ways. He found a new girlfriend, I found a new boyfriend. One night, we ran into each other at a mutual friend's party. We had a little too much to drink and ended up leaving the party…I'll let you use your imagination to fill in the blanks. Anyway, we went our separate ways again after that, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I almost got engaged. The only reason I didn't is because a friend had tipped me off that my boyfriend was hinting around at it and asking her to get one of my rings so he could have it sized. She knew about me and Ethan's one night stand and sensed that I still loved him…so she told me about the engagement plans and I ended things with Thomas. The next time I saw Ethan was when he came to the bar for lunch, shortly after he graduated. He told me of his plans to start a surf shop and I told him how I'd dropped out of uni because I found that bartending was an excellent way of making money with all the tips. He said that my boyfriend is lucky to have someone who can mix a drink up for him after a hard day's work. I told him I no longer had a boyfriend. He apologized and left me a generous tip. Then he started coming more frequently for lunch. Shortly after that, I'd heard that he had broken up with his girlfriend and then he started coming to the bar for lunch every day…and we've been together ever since. Sandbox love never dies."

"I wish I could tell you that I believe that it would be the same for me…but I know Linka…she chose him…and even if she believes that that was the wrong decision, she'll never admit it."

Kate is quiet for a while, knowing that it is pointless to argue with Wheeler. He's right, he knows this Linka chick better than she does…she supposes not all stories have a happy ending.

"I still think you should go. Maybe she wasn't even invited?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Kwame wouldn't exclude her…especially for my sake. I've barely been in touch the past 6 years."

"What about that asian friend of yours that helped out with that problem we had a while back?" Kate asks.

"Gi?"

"Yeah."

"What about her? I haven't been in touch with her much either…and if you recall, I tried my best to avoid her when she was here because I didn't want her asking too many questions...and I didn't want to hear anything about Linka."

"I know, I noticed that. You were working double shifts every day…but maybe she can tell you whether or not Linka is going to be there. I just think it would be a shame for you to miss one of your best friends' wedding. It makes you look bad…and I know for a fact that you're not a bad friend."

"Oh yeah? Says who?" He asks.

"Says me. I know through experience."

Wheeler smiles to show his thanks.

"God, you're persistent!"

"That's being too kind," Ethan says as he walks up behind them and takes a seat at the bar. "Some would call it annoying…what is she pestering you about now? Trying to set you up on another date with her friend Kristina?"

"No, I've given up hope on him ever dating. I'm trying to get him to go to a friend's wedding," Kate explains.

"Why? Because girls suddenly feel desperate at weddings and start looking for boyfriends…or just someone to fool around with all night?" Ethan asks.

"NO! Pig! Because it's an old friend…one of his best friends from the Planeteers…"

Ethan interrupts Kate and addresses Wheeler.

"You think **_she'll_** be there?"

"I don't know…maybe."

He then turns to his girlfriend.

"She's married…he still loves her…he can't have her…don't put him through seeing her with him. I know what it's like to see the girl you love with another guy. Nothing hurts more."

"And I know that even if a girl is with another guy, when she sees her first love, those feelings come rushing back and anything is possible…you know that too."

"That was different. She's married," Ethan argues.

Kate ignores him and looks at Wheeler.

"Call Gi. Find out what's up. If Linka's going to be there, don't go. I'm sure your friend will understand, but if she's not going to be there, GO! Won't it be nice to see your old friends?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Wheeler teases.

"Of course not! I'm trying to make you see that you'll regret not going and your friend Kwame will be hurt by your absence."

"Well…he did ask me to be one of his groomsmen."

"See! You can't refuse that!" Kate presses.

"Ok, ok…I'll call Gi and see if she knows if Linka is going," Wheeler says as he stands up to leave. "I do miss the others…Geez, Gi's kid is gonna be seven years old. She was still a baby last I saw."

He stands up and leaves the bar to find a quiet place. He pulls out his cell phone and looks under his contacts for Gi's name. He takes a deep breath and holds it before exhaling.

"Here goes."

Send.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Wheeler stood nervously in the narthex of the church, straightening his tie when it was already straight, clearing his throat. Six years. It had been six years since Wheeler last saw his friends. Ironically that was at a wedding as well…Linka's wedding. He really didn't want to be here, but he couldn't say no to Kwame when he asked him to be a groomsmen. Ma-Ti and Kwame were like brothers to him and they would always come first…above his own feelings. Wheeler delayed in sending in his response to the wedding invite. When Kwame called to ask him if he was coming, Wheeler hesitated at first.

"I can't…not if Linka is going to be there."

"I do not know where Linka is. We sent an invitation to the address I had for her, but it was returned. She is no longer living at the same address. No forwarding address was given."

Wheeler assumed that she and her husband moved to another house. After all, the place she had in St. Petersburg was meant to be Wheeler and Linka's home. Maybe she couldn't share it with anyone else.

"Yeah right," Wheeler mumbled to himself. Then he looked around to make sure no one heard him. Thankfully he was still alone, but he made the effort to keep all further thoughts to himself.

_She probably hasn't even thought of me since then_.

"Wheeler?"

Wheeler turns around to see Ma-Ti and his wife, who was carrying a little baby.

"Ma-Ti! Hey buddy! Good to see you!" Wheeler says as he embraces his friend.

"You too. This is my wife, Mutawi, and this little one is our daughter, Nuttah."

"Nice to finally meet you Mutawi."

"You too. I have heard much about you."

"Uh oh…good or bad?" He asks.

"Good…mostly," Mutawi reassures him.

"Nuttah is adorable…may I?"

"Of course," Mutawi says as she hands over the baby to Wheeler.

"Her name means 'my heart,'" Ma-Ti explains.

"Appropriate."

"You are a natural," Mutawi says. "Do you have any children Wheeler?"

"No," he says quietly.

"Have you…is there anyone…special in your life?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Yeah…a blonde."

"Of course," Ma-Ti says.

"She's beautiful."

"I do not doubt it."

"And loyal as hell," Wheeler continues.

"That is an important quality."

"Name's 'Sandy.'"

"Is she here?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Nah. She can't travel out of the country."

"No passport?"

"She'd have to be quarantined."

"Oh?" Ma-Ti asks, confused.

"Sandy is my golden retriever, Ma-Ti!"

"You have not changed one bit Wheeler! Always joking!"

Wheeler smiled at his old friend. It wasn't true though, he had changed. He wasn't the same person he was when they were Planeteers. He wasn't even the same person he was the last time they had seen each other.

"Have you been here long?" Ma-Ti asks.

"No, I just flew in this morning. I help manage a surf shop and didn't want to leave my partner short handed for long. I fly back tomorrow."

"So you are still in Australia?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Yeah."

"That is the last I had heard."

"Sorry I haven't been in touch."

"It is ok," Ma-Ti reassures him.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have shut you guys out. I should have let you know I was ok."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, I must say I was relieved when Gi contacted me to tell me that she had heard from you."

Wheeler thought back to the day he called Gi's research facility in an attempt to track her down and get her help. Thankfully, she was there and happy to help. Something had been killing the sea life around Narrabeen Beach. Fish and sea mammals were washing up on the shore. He told Gi where he was and asked her to come run some tests, but once she got there, he came up with a million excuses not to see her. He was working, he had to go shopping, he wasn't feeling well and couldn't go out. He knew that any conversation with Gi would lead to the inevitable…talking about Linka and what happened. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know how she and Evgeni were. How beautiful the wedding was. How many kids they had by now.

"Yeah, I really appreciated Gi coming down to help. I just wish I could have spent more time with her," he lies. "She solved the problem though and found out that a local factory had been dumping their waste down a drain with no regard for where that drain emptied out. Right into the ocean, that's where!"

"That is horrible," Mutawi says.

"Yeah. Guess I can't seem to get away from eco-emergencies," he says humorlessly.

Ma-Ti senses a need for a change of subject…a subject which will lead to something else he would like to talk to Wheeler about.

"It is about time this wedding finally happened, eh Wheeler?" Ma-Ti says.

"Yeah. Kwame and Georgie have been engaged since before…uh…Linka's…wedding."

"About that…"

"No Ma-Ti, I don't want to talk about it."

"I think there is something you should know."

"Please Ma-Ti…not now. This is Kwame's time. I want it to be happy. I don't want to ruin it by being in a bad, depressing mood. That's why I didn't even want to come, but I'm here for Kwame."

Before Ma-Ti could explain any further, the baby started crying.

"She is probably hungry," Mutawi says as Wheeler hands the baby back.

"Kwame, Gi, and the rest of the bridal party are downstairs. They were just waiting for another one of Georgie's bridesmaids to arrive. She's running late because her kid who is 'co-flower girl' with Gi's kid is refusing to wear a dress!" Wheeler informs Ma-Ti.

Ma-Ti laughs and his smile spreads.

"Are you coming?"

"Nah. I came up here for some fresh air. It was getting a little crowded down there…and weddings aren't really my favorite thing. I'm just gonna hang out up here until we are ready to start."

"Ok, I am going to go down to see the others and get ready," Ma-Ti says. "See you in a while."

"Alright."

Wheeler watches as Ma-Ti and his family head through the door leading downstairs and then he walks over to the window to look outside. He's not looking for anything…or anyone in particular. Just trying to pass the time. He was anxious to get this over with and get back to Australia, where he was just "Wheeler, surf shop manager" not "Wheeler, former Planeteer." He contemplates leaving. Is it really fair to Kwame if Wheeler is miserable the whole time he's here? Kwame and Georgie should be focused on this happy event, not his misery.

His attention is drawn back to the door leading downstairs as a little girl emerges. He can tell by the way that she's dressed that she must be part of the wedding party. The reluctant flower girl probably.

She stops when she sees him standing in front of the exit of the church.

"Hello," she says.

"Hi there."

"Will you tell on me if I leave?"

"You don't want to be here?"

"Not really."

"That makes two of us," he says.

"So…will you?"

"Depends…will you tell on me if I leave?"

"No…how could I? I won't be here either."

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"My mom is downstairs getting the bride ready and my dad isn't here."

"Won't your mom be worried?"

"I don't care. I didn't want to be here…in this stupid dress."

"It's a pretty dress," Wheeler says.

"It'd be prettier on someone else!"

"I take it you don't like wearing dresses."

"Do you like wearing that suit?"

Wheeler unconsciously tugs at the tie.

"I feel like it's suffocating me," he admits. "Do you maybe wanna go for a walk? That way you're not alone, and maybe we'll both feel better about this whole wedding thing."

"I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers," the little girl says.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be talking to them either…and yet here you are."

He can't believe he's arguing with a kid, one who's 4 or 5 years old. She squints her eyes and raises and eyebrow at him, trying to decide whether or not she likes him, especially after he countered her argument. She decides that she'll defeat his argument.

"What's your name?"

"Wheeler."

"That's a silly name."

"I'm a silly guy."

She once again gives him a quirked eyebrow. He's seen that enough to know that when a woman does that, she wants a real answer. Man, they learn that skill at an early age!

"It's my last name," he clarifies.

"My name is Vera. There, now you're not a stranger," she says as she holds out her hand for him to shake.

Wheeler squats down so that he's at eye level with his new friend and takes her extended hand.

"Nice to meet you, Vera. That's a pretty name."

"Yeah, pretty stupid."

"You don't like it?" He asks.

"I just wish I could have a normal name. It means 'truth' or something. That's why my mom picked it."

"I think it's cool to have a different name. You'll probably be the only kid in your class with that name. I have a pretty common first name. When I was growing, there were 5 other kids in my class with my name, and there were 3 of us in my group of friends…that's how I ended up going by my last name. It's how we identified each other. How old are you? Do you even go to school yet?"

"I'm 5. I'll be 6 later this year."

"Really? You seem older…you're pretty smart for your age."

"I get that a lot."

"Well if you don't like your first name, maybe you can be like me and go by your last name?" He suggests.

"No, that's even worse! Petrova."

"Petrova? I used to know someone with that same last name."

"It's pretty common where my mom's from," she explains.

"Where are you from?"

"Pittsburgh…can we go now?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah."

"Good. My mom is going to notice I'm gone soon and come looking for me."

Wheeler chuckles as he stands up, looks down at his new little friend, and pats her head.

"You're trouble, you know that? A little rebel."

"My mom says I'm just like my dad…but when she says it, it doesn't sound like it's a good thing."

"Is that so? Well I think being a little troublesome keeps life interesting. Come on, Rebel. Let's blow this joint. Maybe we'll be happier about being here after a nice long walk to clear our heads."

"You mean we're coming back?"

"Yeah. My best friend is getting married and I need to be here for him…and you need to uphold your duties as…flower girl I presume?"

"Yeah…it's so stupid. I'm sharing the job with another girl. As if _TWO _flower girls are needed. How many people does it take to drop rose petals on the ground?"

Once again, Wheeler is laughing at the little girl's fiery temper and cynicism.

"Yeah, I hear ya. I get to stand back here and walk people to their seats…like they can't walk up the aisle and find their own place to sit! And then I have to stand up front during the ceremony…and do what? I mean, do you really think I should be up there standing next o the groom? Shouldn't people's attention be on the groom, not the incredibly handsome man next to him?"

Now it is little Vera's turn to laugh.

"Hey? What are you laughing at?" Wheeler asks, feigning offense.

"YOU!" She replies, laughing even more at his response.

"I'll give you something to laugh about!"

Wheeler pokes his fingers into the girl's sides, causing a fit of giggles and squeals.

"Vera, are you…Jason?"

Wheeler stops when he hears the familiar voice saying an unfamiliar name.

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

"Vera, are you…Jason?"

Wheeler stops when he hears the familiar voice saying an unfamiliar name.

"Busted," Vera says as she looks up at him.

He turns, hoping that his mind was just playing tricks on him; that it wasn't really her.

"Linka?"

"Your real name is Jason?" Vera says to him. "That's not bad at all…but I like Wheeler better, so I'll keep calling you that! And you know my mom? I guess that makes sense since you are here for uncle Kwame."

Vera's rambling is interrupted by Linka,

"Vera, moya sladkaya, please go downstairs and practice with Rukia."

"Practice? Practice what? Dropping petals out of a basket? What's to practice?"

"Just do as I say!" Linka scolds.

Vera sighs and looks at Wheeler as she rolls her eyes.

"Better listen to your mom Rebel…maybe we can still go for that walk when you're done…um, _practicing_," he says with a wink.

"Ok," she says happily before going downstairs.

"You've got your hands full with that one," he comments.

"Da…I know."

There is an awkward silence between them.

"You have a beard now?"

Wheeler is taken aback by the out of nowhere remark.

"Uh, yeah," he says as he rubs his hand over his chin. "It's goatee actually."

"It is…different…for you…to see you with it."

"You don't have to lie. Just say you hate it. I knew you would."

She chuckles humorlessly.

"Is that why you have it?"

"No," he lies. "I've had it for years now. Not everything is about you," he lies once again and doesn't know why he said that. He doesn't want to be mean to her.

"I know that. I am sorry. I was only kidding…like we used to…I guess it has been so long, it is hard to tell."

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…it's been a long trip to get here and I'm a little tired."

"It is ok. I know how you feel…and for the record, I do not hate it."

"Huh?"

"The goatee…I do not hate it. And your hair has gotten longer too…you look good Yankee…the years have been kind to you."

Wheeler chuckles, not feeling as if the years have been kind to him. In fact, he feels that they have been quite cruel.

"Thanks. You too."

"Now it is you who is lying…neither the years, nor motherhood have been kind to me. She is a handful."

"Yeah, I gathered that. Cute though."

"Spasiba."

There is another long awkward silence between them.

"I did not think you were going to be here," Linka finally says, getting everything that they were both thinking out into the open.

"I was told you weren't going to be here either," he says.

"I was not. Gi said you would not come if I was going to be here, so I said I would not come…Kwame wanted you to be one of his groomsmen…so in order for you to be here for him, I decided I would stay away. Then Gi called me and said you were not coming…so I accepted Georgie's offer to be a bridesmaid…but if you do not want me here, I will go."

"No. You're part of the wedding party."

"Only because I did not think you were going to be here."

Wheeler's heart was breaking all over again. She was avoiding him. It was different when he was the one avoiding her…he was in control, but knowing that she didn't want to see him either really hurt.

"I do not want to make you uncomfortable Wheeler. You did not want me here. You never wanted to see me again. I do not blame you. I know I hurt you."

"Listen, I don't want to talk about this…we're both here now thanks to Gi's meddling. But this is Kwame and Georgie's big day, and they've been waiting a loooooong time to finally have some free time to have this wedding. We'll just get through these next few hours and then I'll be outta here tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok."

Neither one of them knows what more to say.

"Soooo, I didn't know you and Georgie were that close…and yet, she asked you to be a bridesmaid?" Wheeler asks, trying to make civil conversation. "Or let me guess, this was all a part of their master plan and you and I paired together."

"I do not know about that, but to answer your question, I have been helping Kwame and Georgie in some of their research projects. So we had a working relationship and that turned to friendship. Georgie still credits the Planeteers with introducing her to the love of her life…so asking Gi and I to be her bridesmaids was her way of including us."

"Oh."

"I mean it Wheeler, I will leave. Everyone will understand. They brought this upon themselves by tricking us like this," Linka offers.

"No. We should both stay. It's been years. We've both moved on and it's in the past."

"Ok…" Her heart breaks when he says he's moved on. She wonders if he has brought a date, or if there is someone waiting for him back home and that is why he is not planning on staying here long. "So you are in Australia now?"

"Uh, yeah…Gi told you?"

"Da. Do not worry, I am not going to track you down."

"I wasn't…I didn't think…well, your husband probably wouldn't like it very much if you did."

"Wheeler, I…"

"So you're living in Pittsburgh now?"

"Da, how did you know?"

"Vera said that's where she was from. Her English is perfect. I would've never guessed she was Russian."

"It is where she was born, Pittsburgh. My daughter, born an American citizen…she can speak Russian, but she does not…I think it is her way of rebelling against me. You called her 'Rebel' earlier and that was a perfect name."

"That was the impression I got when I first started talking to her."

"I am sorry if she was bothering you."

"She wasn't. She was keeping me company. She was going to run away."

"Well, thank you for stopping her."

"Don't thank me. I was ready to run out the door with her. She stopped me…well, actually, you stopped us…if we hadn't been chatting."

"She hates me so much, she was willing to leave with a stranger," Linka says sadly.

"We introduced yourselves so we weren't strangers…if that makes you feel any better."

"It does not."

"I didn't get the impression that she hated you," Wheeler says, trying to reassure her. "She's not a big fan of her name, but that's really the only negative thing she said…other than not wanting to be here in a dress."

"She is not a girly girl at all. She would rather be here in a t-shirt and jeans, outside playing in the dirt."

"I know the feeling."

"I should probably get back downstairs to help Georgie finish getting ready. Were you serious about going for a walk with Vera? I will send her up, or if you'd rather be alone…"

"No, I was serious. I told her we'd go and I meant it. I keep my word."

"I know you do. Just…do not let her get dirty…please!"

He laughs.

"I won't. We'll behave."

"And you will not let her talk you into running away? She saw an animal sanctuary on the ride here and has been insisting that we go. I promised if she was good today, I would take her tomorrow."

"We won't run away."

"Ok," she says with a slight smile.

Wheeler smiles as she walks away.

_That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be_, he thinks to himself. _Maybe Kate was right...maybe there's something there still._

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I'm getting much more response to this fic than what I thought...you must really want it to turn out better than the previous edition! ;)**

* * *

Wheeler hears the pounding of footstep running up the stairs, followed by a little girl bursting through the door.

"Let's go!" She says excitedly.

"Whoa Brat, where's the fire?"

"Anywhere but here!"

"You know I promised your mom we'd come back right."

"I know."

"And that I wouldn't let you get dirty."

"I won't! I already got the lecture from her. She told me not to let you get dirty either!"

Wheeler smiles.

"She knows me too well."

"Come on, I wanna show you something," Vera says as she takes his hand, tugs on it, and holds onto him as she leads him out the door.

"Lemme guess…you want to show me the animal sanctuary you saw."

"How'd you know!"

"Your mom told me you'd try to get me to take you there!"

"She knows me too well," she says as she rolls her eyes, repeating Wheeler's words from earlier. "I just wanna show you where it is. Maybe we can see some animals from the outside."

"You're an animal lover…just like your mom."

"I guess. I'd still like them even if she didn't. I go to the zoo a lot with her."

"She takes you there a lot?"

"She works there."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She studies them…behavior. How they adapt to new environments, getting them adjusted to new homes or when new animals arrive, she helps getting them socialized with the other animals. Or if a baby is abandoned by it's mother, she'll take care of it until they are ready to try and get another animal to raise it…like if a mother tiger lost a cub, but another mother tiger is not interested in being a mother, they would take the cub to the grieving mother, and she'll raise it."

"Cool. Sounds like you know a lot about it too."

"About animals or about a mother not being interested in her child?"

Wheeler is shocked that Vera would feel that way, and even more shocked that Linka would do anything to lead her to believe that she feels that way.

"I don't believe that…your mom loves you."

"She doesn't seem happy."

"Maybe she's not…but that's not because of you. I'm sure if I asked her, she'd say that you were the best thing that ever happened to her."

"I think she blames me for daddy leaving."

"Wha-? Your…dad…left?"

"Yep, when I was a baby."

"Wow…I uh, I didn't know that. I…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"What for? You didn't make him leave."

Wheeler knows differently though…he's the reason this little girl has grown up without a father.

"Neither did you. Your mom doesn't blame you…she probably blames herself…grown ups have a tendency to blame themselves for their mistakes, but sometimes it can seem as if they're blaming the people they love the most. You're picking up on a vibe that your mom is giving off, but you're reading it wrong. She's probably blaming herself for him leaving…and for leaving you without a dad. And then she over compensates and it seems like she's smothering you, right?"

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"Remember how I said your mom knows me too well? I think I know her just as well."

"You were a Planeteer too?"

"Yeah."

"What was my mom like when she was a kid?"

"She was perfect…um, I mean, she was a perfectionist. All work, no play…she took her job very seriously."

"So she was boring even as a kid?"

Wheeler chuckles. How many times had he accused Linka of being too serious and "boring."

"No, she wasn't boring. She was very interesting. Trusting, loyal, and sometimes, when no one else was watching, she'd be funny. We laughed a lot."

"I hardly ever see her smile, let alone laugh. She sure was happy to see you though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, when she came downstairs to help Georgie get ready and tell me I could go for a walk with you, she was smiling. Aunt Gi said it must've been because she saw her surprise…and when mom said 'you tricked us,' Aunt Gi said 'it wasn't me, it was fate.' Whatever that means."

"It means things happen for a reason…it also means that your Aunt Gi is a liar," Wheeler says with a smile.

"Why don't you want to be here? It's not just because you don't like dressing up is it?"

"No, that's not it."

"Is it my mom?" Vera asks.

"What makes you think that?"

"She's kept in touch with all the other Planeteers…but not you."

"I didn't keep in touch with any one. It was my fault, not hers. A few years ago, I got mad about something and left. I haven't been in touch much with the others since. I haven't been in touch with her at all," he explains.

"She was the one that made you mad?"

"Not mad. I just…I needed to grow up. I needed to start my life over, so I left the past behind."

"Including your friends?"

"Yeah," Wheeler says sadly. "Even my friends."

"I could never do that," Vera says.

"I hope you never have to," he says as he kneels down in front of her and takes both of her little hands in his. He looks down at them and then looks up so he can look Vera in the eyes. "Your mom is a great person. She's smart, she's strong, she's a hard worker, she's dedicated, she stands up for her beliefs…you're very lucky to get to be with her every day…to witness that…to learn from her. I learned a lot from her when I was a kid…and she's a year younger than me. I'm the man I am today because of her. So do me a favor…Don't be so hard on her…try to learn from her. She's got a lot to offer you. I'm sure she's trying her hardest and it can't be easy raising a kid on her own…don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And you're not a typical kid…you're Trouble, with a capital 'T', remember? Smarter than the average kid and probably stubborn as hel- uh, heck…it's in your DNA."

She nods in acknowledgement.

"Uh Wheeler?"

"Yeah?"

"Your pants are going to get dirty," she says as she nods towards the ground.

"Oh shit! Er, shoot!" He exclaims as he stands up and begins dusting off his knees.

Vera giggles and shakes her head.

"You're gonna get in so much trouble!" She teases.

"Me? Nah-uh, _YOU _are!"

"Why me?"

"Because I was in charge of keeping _YOU _from getting dirty, and _YOU _were in charge of keeping _ME _from getting dirty…you failed."

"Oh yeah? Well then, how about this…" She pulls a clump of grass and dirt of out of the ground and holds it in front of her dress. "What a shame it would be to get dirt and grass stains on this _lovely_ pale yellow dress!"

"Ok Vera…very funny. Put it down."

"How much trouble would you be in if I got this all over me?" She threatens.

"Your mom would kill me."

"Hmm…well I don't want that."

"You don't?"

"No, I'd like to see you stick around," she says as she puts the chunk of earth back. She brushes her hands together to try and remove the dirt, but only spreads it. Wheeler pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and stoops down to wipe her hands for her.

"Thanks. My mom said she would take me to the sanctuary tomorrow if I was good today…will you come with us?"

Wheeler's heart jumps up into his throat when the little girl looks up at him with sparkling blue eyes full of hope.

"I'd love that Trouble…but I leave tomorrow morning. I'm flying back to Australia."

"Already? We're staying here all week. It's like a vacation. Aunt Gi, Uncle Ma-Ti, and their families are staying too. Why aren't you?"

"I uh…I have to get back to work."

"Oh," she says sadly.

"Hey, maybe some day you can come visit me in Australia. They've got a lot of cool animals there."

"For real?"

"Absolutely. Anytime."

"Mom's work schedule probably won't allow her any time off," she says disappointedly.

"Oh…well, I could come pick you up and fly with you to and from Australia."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. We're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"I'd do anything for a friend."

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" Vera exclaims as she wraps her arms around his legs in the form of a hug.

He puts his hand on top of her head and brushes it through her strawberry blonde curls.

"Come on Trouble, we better get back to the church," he says as he picks her up and swings her around onto his back so he can give her a piggy back ride and give her little legs a rest.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really far behind on reading fics. I see that there are a lot of new ones and updated old ones that I need to check out...if only there were more time in the day or I didn't have to work.**

* * *

When Wheeler and Vera arrive back at the church, it is nearly full with guests and the bridesmaids and groomsmen were standing in the hallway chatting.

"There you are," Linka says. "I thought maybe you had talked Wheeler into running away with you."

"No, we just went for a walk down the street to the sanctuary to see if we could spot any of the animals from outside the gate. We couldn't. I asked him to come with us tomorrow though, but he can't because he's going home," Vera rattles on. "So he invited me to come visit him in Australia…well, actually, he invited us, but I told him you work a lot, but can I go?"

For a minute, Linka isn't quite sure she's hearing correctly…Wheeler invited them, _BOTH _of them to come visit him? Maybe Vera misunderstood what he said. She does not want him to feel obligated to uphold his promise, or to oblige Vera's misunderstanding.

"Mamma…can I?" Vera asks, bringing Linka back to the present.

"Oh, uh…" She looks up at Wheeler who offers her a guilty smile. "We will talk about it later. It is almost time to start, so go with Rukia and get your baskets."

"Ok," she says before excitedly hurrying off with Gi's daughter. "Hey Rukia, guess what…I'm going to Australia with Uncle Wheeler."

Linka is surprised to hear her daughter use this term of endearment with someone she has just met. She called the other Planeteers her "aunt" and "uncles" but she had been around them before and Linka has talked of them frequently. But she has never mentioned Wheeler other than saying there was a fifth Planeteer, but everyone had lost touch with him. And yet her daughter, who has always been a loner and distant had taken to Wheeler immediately, as if she knew there was more to him.

"Sorry," Wheeler says. "I should have asked you first if it was ok. She just seemed so disappointed that I couldn't come with you guys tomorrow. And she loves animals…I figured she could see a lot of animals in Australia that she can't see anywhere else…they have a pretty awesome zoo too."

"Da, I know…you did not have to offer though. She can be a handful…you should not have to deal with that."

"Yeah…about that…I told her to take it easier on you. I kinda got the impression that she liked to give you a hard time."

"You were right…but you could probably sense that because you were so good at it for so many years," she teases.

"Yeah well…I tried to get her to see where you were coming from…that it can't be easy raising a kid…alone."

"You know?"

"She kinda mentioned off hand that her dad split. She thought you blamed her for it."

"She what? I don't…I never said that!" Linka stammers, stunned by this new revelation.

"I know you didn't Ba- - uh, Linka. It's just…kids…they're perceptive…but sometimes they see things differently than how they are. They interpret things differently."

"Wheeler, they are ready for us up front!" Ma-Ti says as he heads towards the front of the church to stand with Kwame.

"Alright," he says before turning back to Linka, giving her a smile, and then following Ma-Ti.

"Wheeler?"

He stops and turns.

"Thank you. For keeping Vera entertained, making her a little happier to be here, and for…for everything."

"You're welcome…oh and Linka?"

She raises an eyebrow and waits for him to continue.

"You look…really nice."

* * *

To Be Continued...I know, I know...it's too short, but it made better sense to end it there and not continue onto the next part (because then it would be too long).


	10. Chapter 10

**I am just AMAZED at the response I'm getting from you guys, even the short chapters, you still find encouraging things to say. I guess it just goes to show what you all want to see...the reason we all admit to liking something as cheesy as Captain Planet has absolutely nothing to do with Captain Planet (right Jimjam?)! So here's the moment you've all been waiting for...well, one of them anyway.**

* * *

The ceremony was lovely. Wheeler kept looking at Linka throughout, wondering what she was thinking, if it was reminding her of her own wedding. He was really curious to know how it ended. Or why it ended. Did Evgeni cheat on her? He's a fool if he did. There's no way there could possibly be another woman out there better than Linka. After all these years, Wheeler still hasn't found one.

When the ceremony ended, Kwame and Georgie walked down the aisle first, then the Best man, Kwame's brother, and Maid of Honor, Georgie's best friend, walked arm in arm down the aisle. Ma-Ti and Gi were the next in line. They met in the center of the alter, and then when he offered her his arm, they walk forward, Gi's daughter coming out of the pew to fall into line behind them, expecting Vera to come with her, but the younger girl is too intent on watching her mother carefully. It's not often she sees her mother smile, and when she does, it seems forced. The only thing she's forcing now is trying not to smile too much.

Wheeler and Linka were the next couple. He wonders if the others had planned it so that both he and Linka would be the third in line. He'd bet that they had, after all, it was their plotting that got Wheeler to come here in the first place. He's happy he did though. As he links arms with Linka and they begin walking down the aisle, she holds her other hand out to Vera as they go past the pew she's sitting in and the little girl hops out and takes it, continuing the trip down the aisle with her mom and her new friend.

* * *

They had been separated at the reception dinner, the groomsmen sitting to the right of the groom and the bridesmaids sitting to the bride's left. Vera was sitting next to Linka at the end of the table and waiting patiently as her mother cuts her food.

"You seem happy," Vera finally says.

"I am. It is a happy occasion. I am very happy for Kwame and Georgie."

"You weren't this happy yesterday."

"I am just happy that all of my old friends are here to share this moment with Kwame. Ma-Ti and his family could not make it until today."

"And neither could Wheeler," Vera points out.

"Da…I am most surprised about him being here. I was not expecting it."

"Why didn't you ever mention him when you'd talk about the Planeteers?"

"I have," Linka says.

"Just that there was another Planeteer that lost touch with the rest of you…you never said why."

Linka is silent for a while as she considers her next words.

"People just grow apart sometimes. It happens when teenagers grow into adults…we change."

"But everything is good now. Do you think Wheeler will keep in touch now?"

"I do not know…I hope so. I am guessing he will since he has offered to let you come visit him in Australia."

"And can he come visit us in Pittsburgh?"

"That is up to him."

"Why do you think…"

"Why all the questions sladkaya moya?"

"You just seem really happy to see him, and he seems the same. It's weird that you two seem so close…like nothing has changed, even after all these years, and yet you never talk about him like you do the others."

"Maybe some day when you're older and can understand, I can explain it to you."

"I'm not a baby!" Vera protests.

"I know that. You are wise beyond your years…but some matters are too…_adult _for you to concern yourself with. If you never listen to another thing I say, listen to this…Just focus on being young and having fun…enjoy your youth. Being an adult is difficult and challenging…and…just not the same," Linka says sadly.

Vera listens thoughtfully to her mother's words.

"Do you wish you could go back? Be a kid again...a Planeteer?"

"Nyet…because it would mean that I would not have you. And I would not give you up for anything."

"But if you went back, you would have Wheeler again."

"Vera…"

"You loved him didn't you?"

"Vera! Sssh, keep your voice down."

"Maybe you still do," the little girl adds defiantly.

"Stop. No more talking about personal matters. You are too young to concern yourself with such things. Just have fun and enjoy the reception."

"Ok…will you get jealous if I dance with Wheeler?" Vera teases.

"Nyet…I will be quite happy to see it if it means you are both enjoying yourselves despite your reluctance to be here. Now eat your veggies."

"Blah!"

* * *

After dinner the DJ starts playing music for the bridal party dance. First Kwame and Georgie take the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Then the best man and maid of honor are introduced and begin dancing. Next is Gi and Ma-Ti, and finally, Wheeler and Linka are introduced and join the rest of the bridal party on the dance floor and begin swaying along to the music.

There was something that had been bothering Linka, something she needed to know.

"Why did you not at least tell your mother where you were?"

"You've been in touch with my mom? Were you looking for me?"

"Nyet…well, da…I just…asked her if she had heard from you."

"So you were in touch with her?"

"I was in New York for a while. I contacted her and asked to meet her for dinner. I never got to express my condolences on the passing of your father."

"She never mentioned that."

"I asked her not to…and I got the impression that you were not in contact with her much anyway."

"Well, I guess that explains why she'd always ask me about you...if I'd been in touch. She never asked me much about the others...just if I'd spoken to you. She practically begged me to find you...I guess you must've made a good impression on her! As for staying in touch with her, she knew I was in Australia and that I was ok. She had my email and cell phone. She could've reached me if she needed to, but she rarely tried because I hardly ever answered. She was always the first one to make contact...as was the case with everyone. I never initiated it. Plus, no one even had my cell phone number until I needed to track Gi down for something a few years ago. After she helped me out with a problem we were having on the beach, I really couldn't refuse her when she asked for a way to keep in touch...and she knew where I was living and worked, so she had my address. I never checked my email though...partly because I was too busy with work, but mostly because email was just one more link to the outside world that I wanted to avoid."

"_Because of me_," Linka thought to herself.

"Did you keep in touch with Gi? Did she mention to you that she'd seen me?"

"Nyet...like you, I avoided contact with most people from my past. I was too ashamed to face them. I knew they'd blame me for you running away. They lost touch with you because of me."

"They lost touch with me because of _ME_. I could have made an attempt...I just didn't. Besides, everyone seems to have done pretty well without me," he says.

"Nyet, not everyone," she says sadly as she rests her cheek against his chest. "I asked your mother for your contact information so I could get in touch with you. She would not give it because she said you had given her strict instructions not to give it to anyone...not even after I explained to her why I needed it."

"Why's that?"

"I needed to tell you something."

"Was this before or after Evgeni left?" Wheeler asks.

"After."

"So after your husband left, _THEN _you were ready to be with me? Wow…second choice. What a great feeling," he says sarcastically.

"You were not my second choice. You were my first…on my wedding day, after you left, I talked to Gi…she made me say out loud what I always knew in my heart…you were the one I was meant to be with. I went after you, but you had already gone. No one had your cell phone number to get in touch with you. So I went through with it. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I made it down the aisle, but I saw the way Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti were looking at me…they were disappointed. They knew I was making the wrong decision, but how could I turn back now? I could not say my vows…I could not go through with it…I could not promise to love Evgeni for the rest of my life when I knew that I would spend the rest of my life loving only you. So I pretended to faint. Evgeni was very understanding and willing to postpone the wedding. He rescheduled the date. The soonest we could get the church booked was two months later…it was going to be a smaller affair. We could not ask people to make travel arrangements again. I was hoping that maybe in that two month time span, that the others would have heard from you...that I could tell you that I wanted to be with you and only you...then I started giving up hope and tried to focus on Evgeni and my feelings for him. I thought I loved him before, so maybe I could rekindle those feelings again. Maybe I could feel for him the way I felt before I saw you again. I realized that I never loved him...I had just convinced myself that I did. I settled for him because I thought I had lost you once before...but seeing you again...it gave me hope that we would find each other once more...but the two months was going by too quickly."

Wheeler doesn't say anything so she continues.

"We never made it to that second wedding date."

"What? Gi never mentioned that when she saw me...although, I admit, I did spend most of my time avoiding her because I didn't want her to tell me about you. I didn't want to know that you were happily married and if you and Evegni had any kids."

"Gi did not know. As I said, the second wedding was supposed to be much smaller. Just family and friends who lived in Russia. The last time I saw Gi and the others was at the first ceremony. She probably just assumed I went through with it."

"What happened? Why didn't you?" Wheeler asks.

"He found out about us being together the night before my wedding to him."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Wheeler lies.

"Do not be…I am not. There is something else I need to tell you."

Wheeler smiles, knowing where this conversation is going.

"That Vera is my daughter?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew…do you think I wouldn't know my own daughter?"

"How?"

"You mean other than the fact that she looks exactly like what I imagined our kids would look like?"

"You…you have?"

He pulls her closer so that he can rest his head against the side of hers.

"Mmm, hmm. The strawberry blonde hair. Your smarts. My blue eyes. Your nose." He pulls back and holds her face in his hands, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip as he softly says, "Your lips...as soon as I knew she was your daughter, I knew she was mine too...I was just waiting for you to tell me."

A wave of relief washes over Linka when she realizes that Wheeler knew all along and he was not mad. He had gotten along with Vera and bonded with her immediately. He already loved his daughter.

"She has your smile…and your stubbornness," Linka says.

"_My_ stubbornness?"

"Da, _YOURS_!"

"I think it's more like _OURS_."

Linka nods and concedes the point to him as she moves her hands from resting innocently on his shoulders to wrapping them around his waist and resting her cheek against his chest as they continue their dance.

Wheeler starts the conversation again,

"She said something that stuck with me…she said that you always told her she was just like her father…but that was before I knew she was your daughter. When she first came up to the Narthex of the church and we were just talking...plotting our escape, I was thinking how weird it was that this kid was so much like me."

"She reminds me of you…every day there is something new I see in her that makes me think 'That is so Wheeler.' I wanted to find you so badly…to tell you about our daughter. I wanted you to see her learn to crawl…her first steps…her first word," Linka says. "Six years Yankee...we have lost six years because I could not be honest with myself and my feelings for you. If I had only been honest that day...if I had chosen you first instead of trying to do what I thought was the right thing...you missed out on so much and it is all my fault," she sobs into his chest.

He holds her head against him, kissing the top of it, then moving on to kiss her temple before resting his lips against her ear.

"I wish I was there Babe. I wish I'd seen those things too…I'm an idiot for cutting myself off completely from everyone…but we can't go back."

"Can we start over?"

"No," he says. "I can't."

"Oh," she says, feeling like someone has just kicked her in the stomach.

"I can't start over because nothing ever stopped for me. I _never _stopped loving you," he says as tears begin to trickle down his cheeks.

"Oh Yankee," she says as she reaches up to wipe away his tears. "Me neither. I have loved you since we were kids."

"I know I can't get back all the things I missed with Vera…but I want to be there for everything else. School plays, chaperoning dances, first date, graduation, moving her into her dorm at college…probably something Ivy League like Harvard or Yale…and all those things I missed with her, I'll get to see with our other kids."

"Other kids?" She asks hopefully, beginning to see that there's a chance for them to have a future together.

"Well yeah…Not only did I miss seeing Vera grow up, I missed being there for you during your pregnancy."

"And I really could have used you there…it was hard."

"I know Baby, I'm sorry," he says, holding her face in his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs while he rests his forehead against hers.

"Hey!" Vera says, interrupting them. "You're embarrassing yourselves."

The song they were dancing to has been over for a while now, but they didn't notice. Then they hear the DJ talking,

"Well how cliché is this? A groomsman and a bridesmaid hooking up at a wedding…I guess I'll keep it going with another slow song. Everyone feel free to come on up and join the lovebirds."

"I get next dance," Vera says as she smiles at them and walks away.

"She doesn't know?" Wheeler asks.

"Nyet."

"How are we going to tell her? Do you think she'll be ok with it?"

"She likes, you…I do not see why she would not be ok with it. She has never asked about her father before, but I think she will be happy to have one."

"When can we tell her?" Wheeler asks.

"Whenever you want."

"Soon. As soon as possible. I want her to know."

"Me too. I want to start being a family."

"Me too," he says as he brings his lips down to hers for a long awaited kiss.

"I have been dreaming of this moment for six years," she says when they finally break for air.

"Me too. It's weird...you would think that when I thought of being with you, I would be sad because I knew I'd never have that opportunity again...but the only time I was ever happy is when I thought of you...like my mind couldn't accept that we weren't together...like part of me always knew that one day, we would be."

"I always hoped...and if you had moved on, I was ready to accept that...I just wanted you to know about your daughter."

"There was never anyone else...never even considered it...I tried to move on once before when I married Trish...and we all know how that turned out. I learned my lesson then...it was you, or no one at all."

"A lesson I learned as well," she says.

"So how did Evgeni find out about us? Who told him?"

"No one. He and I had still never…done anything together...and when I started showing signs of illness…symptoms of pregnancy…I took a test and sure enough…I knew immediately you were the father…there was no way I could have hid that secret…so I was honest with him. I told him it was over between you and I, that I had chosen him and you had left, but it was not enough…he did not want to raise a child that was not his. He said he never wanted to see me again and kicked me out. That is how I ended up moving to America. I found a job in Pittsburgh that allowed me to work at both the zoo and the National Aviary doing research."

"He kicked you out? A pregnant woman? A woman he claimed to love? Just like that?"

"Da…I cannot say that I blame him…would you?"

"If Vera weren't mine…if she were his and yet I found out that you were no longer with him, it wouldn't matter to me whose child she was…as long as _you _were mine."

"I guess he could not see it that way. I betrayed him…it was too much for his pride to handle."

"He's an idiot…not that I'm complaining. Things worked out for me. I never thought I'd see you again, let alone get a second…err, more like third chance. But they say third time's a charm…we'll make this work."

"We will? You still want to?"

"I told you, I never stopped wanting to. You're all I've ever wanted."

He brushes his hand against her cheek and takes a step back from her as he takes both her hands in his before dropping to one knee in front of her.

"Marry me?"

Linka gasps at the suddenness of it all…at his willingness to forgive her so quickly…to want to start their lives together so soon.

Their display as not gone unnoticed by the others in attendance.

Gi squeals in delight at the sight. Kwame and Ma-Ti hold their breath, waiting for Linka's answer. Vera's jaw drops in disbelief and she whispers, "Bozhe moy" as she waits for her mother's answer along with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

**THE END!**

Just kidding

To Be Continued...That was a good place to end it the chapter, right? I wonder what her answer will be...?


	11. Chapter 11

Linka grabs Wheeler by his shirt collar and pulls him up to kiss him and exclaims,

"YES! Yes, of course," her lips only separating from his long enough to repeat her affirmation several times as she continues to kiss him.

"Looks like she said 'yes' folks," the DJ announces. "Don'tcha just love weddings? These two love 'em so much, they decided to have one of their own."

"YES!" Vera shouts as she runs towards them and throws her arms around their legs.

Wheeler and Linka both laugh and smile against each others' lips before he bends down to scoop her up. Now that she's at eye level, she puts one arm around each of them and hugs them.

"I knew it…I knew you still loved him…and that he loved you…and now we can be a family…you can be my dad."

Wheeler smiles at her and is happy that she is so excited.

"Yeah Trouble…we're a family…what d'ya say the three of us go somewhere and talk?"

"Ok," Vera agrees.

* * *

Wheeler continues to carry Vera as he takes Linka's hand and leads her outside. He sits on the steps of the building. Linka sits beside him, her arm linked with his, and Vera is perched on his lap.

"There is something we need to tell you, sladkaya moya," Linka says as she brushes her fingers through Vera's strawberry blonde curls.

"What?"

"You know how you said you didn't like your name?" Wheeler asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, there's a very good reason behind it…you told me it means 'truth' and now it's time that you knew the truth."

Wheeler and Linka share a look.

"You two are acting really weird," Vera says.

"Vera...Wheeler is your father."

"I know, so I have to listen to him and show him respect, just as I would you, and not disobey him just because he is 'new.'"

"Nyet…well, da…but that is not what I meant…he is your _REAL _father."

"WHAT?" The little girl exclaims.

"It is true."

Vera turns to look at him, her expression full of anger.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"

"Huh?" He was not expecting that reaction.

"You got her pregnant and then you left!" She accuses.

"Shouldn't she still think babies come from storks?" Wheeler asks Linka, trying to lighten the mood.

"She is too smart for her own good," Linka replies before taking Vera's hand to get her attention.

"He did not know sladkaya moya. It was…complicated. Too much for us to get into with you. Do not be mad at him. Be mad at me."

"No Babe, don't take the blame," Wheeler says.

"It is true Wheeler. I put us in this position."

"Tell me," Vera demands. "Tell me everything."

"Everything? Ok…I will give you the condensed version. When Wheeler and I were Planeteers, I always cared for him. There was always something there. When I left the Planeteers, he came with me and we were finally able to admit our feelings. Then something happened with Uncle Dmitri and Wheeler had to go away for a while…things happened…things that were out of our control…his father died…I moved, so his letters were not getting to me…then he moved so my letters were not getting to him…we each misunderstood and thought that our lack of communication was because the other had had second thoughts. We both moved on. Then 6 years ago, I was supposed to be married. Wheeler came and it was the first time I had seen him since he left Russia. All the feelings I had for him came rushing back. We kissed, but could not stop there. The night before my wedding…I slept with another man," she says bluntly.

Vera's expression is unreadable. Just like her mother, the child has always been able to hide her feelings. Linka continues.

"I was with Wheeler…and that is the night that you were conceived. We did not know that at the time of course…I felt so guilty though…I told Wheeler it was a mistake…that I could not hurt my fiancé by leaving him on our wedding day. I chose to go through with the wedding and Wheeler left. But no sooner did he leave, your Aunt Gi made me realize that I have always loved him, and I always would…that would not be fair to Evgeni either. So I went after Wheeler, but he was gone. It was too late. I had no way of getting in touch with him, so I went through with the wedding anyway…only the ceremony did not happen…I could not go through with it, so I pretended to faint. We rescheduled the wedding, but by then, I had found out I was pregnant…I told Evgeni the truth and he left me. So then it was just you and me."

"So I was a mistake?" Vera asks.

"Nyet! You were unexpected, but you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were the one thing I had left to remind me of the love of my life. You were a result of that love…you were conceived in love…not a mistake. And if it were not for you, I most likely would have gone through with the wedding to Evgeni the second time around and this moment right now would not be possible."

"Everything has worked out to be the way it's supposed to be," Wheeler says. "We may have missed out on a lot...**A LOT**, but we can be a family now…like we were supposed to be. I love your mom more than anything."

"I'll just be in the way," Vera says quietly.

"Noooo! That's not what I meant. I meant that you are a part of her…and me. I'd always dreamed that I'd have a family with her…and now I do…a beautiful, funny, smart, daughter…you're my dream come true."

"So I guess I get my 'funny' from you?" Vera asks.

Wheeler and Linka laugh.

"Yeah, definitely…your mom has her moments, but I taught her everything she knows!"

"And earlier today when you gave me a lecture about being easier on mom…that was like, your first official lecture."

"First of many, I am sure," Linka says with a smile, knowing how stubborn and argumentative her daughter can be...just like her father.

"I'll be good from now on, I swear! Are you still leaving tomorrow?" Vera asks him.

"Uhh, well, I still have to go back to Australia and get things sorted out there…but I think I can stick around here a little longer…maybe go to that sanctuary with you tomorrow if you still want me to come."

"Yeah!"

"Cool. I'll call my friends back in Australia and tell them I'll be extending my stay here," Wheeler says.

"YES!" Vera exclaims as she wraps her arms around his neck. "All week? Please say yes!"

"Vera! Remember your manners."

"I said please!" She argues.

"You are being obnoxious…you know better."

"It's ok Babe." They both smile at his use of the familiar word. He takes her hand in his. "I'm not trying to undermine your parenting…but she's just a little excited. I am too…which is why I'm gonna ask my friends if they can handle things there without me for the rest of the WEEK."

"YAY!" Vera squeals before looking at her mom apologetically.

"It is ok, you can be happy. I am," Linka says as she leans over and kisses Wheeler on the cheek.

"If you're so happy, I know you can do better than that! Give him a _real _kiss! You know you want to!"

"Vera! Behave. We do not want to chase him away do we?"

"Not a chance Babe. You're stuck with me. Forever." Wheeler brushes his fingers through Linka's hair as he places his hand behind her head and pulls her towards him for a kiss. The _real_ kiss that Vera suggested.

Vera slides off his lap and takes a step back, causing them to momentarily break apart as they rest their heads against each other and look at her.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. I'm just gonna go back to the party. Don't worry about me…take your time," she teases, but not at all bothered by being momentarily forgotten.

"I want to spend time with you too Vera, don't misunderstand," Wheeler says.

"I know. It's fine. I don't mind. We have forever, remember?"

"Yep. I meant what I said," Wheeler says as he reaches out and pulls her into his arms for a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't been around…if only I hadn't left so abruptly…" he looks at Linka with tears in his eyes. "I would have known you changed your mind, we would have been together…I would have been there when you found out about being pregnant. It would have been a happy time, not a scary time. You wouldn't have been alone…"

"Sssh Yankee," Linka says as she puts her arms around him, pressing her lips to his temple, and embracing Vera between them. "The three of us are a family now. None of us will ever be alone again."

"Mamma's right. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen. Unless you know someone with a time machine, you can't go back…and as much as I'd like to have had a father before, I'm sooooo happy that I have one now. And you're so cool. I couldn't have picked a better Daddy," she says as she kisses his cheek. "It _is_ ok if I call you that, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's perfect. Say it again."

"Daddy."

Wheeler's smile couldn't possibly get any bigger.

"C'mere…Daughter," he says as he hugs her tightly and then puts his other arm around Linka and kisses both of them on the side of the head. "My girls. I love you both so much."

"Even me?" Vera asks.

"Of course Sweetheart…why wouldn't I?" He asks.

"Because you just found out about me."

"So does that mean you don't love me…since you just met me?" He asks, wondering how his smart little daughter would answer this.

"I always knew I had a dad…and even though I thought he left me and I was angry, I still loved him. But now that I know that you didn't know…and I know that you would have been there if you knew…and I liked you right away, before I knew that you were a friend from Mom's days as a Planeteer…but now that I know you're my dad and we're gonna be a family, I love you."

"When I first met you, I thought you were pretty cool for a kid…I thought that if I ever had a daughter, she'd be exactly like you…then I found out you were Linka's kid…and I knew right away that I was your dad…but I didn't say anything because I didn't know what you'd been told. I knew I had a lot of time to make up for though, which is why I asked if you wanted to come to Australia. I wanted to get to know you more…to spend as much time with you as I could. I knew I loved your mom from the first moment that I saw her. That same connection I felt with her, the feeling I got that told me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her…I felt a similar feeling with you…like I already knew you…and now I know why, because not only are you half me, you're also half of the one thing that I love most in the world…but now there's a tie for that title."

"I will gladly share it," Linka says as she kisses the top of their daughter's head and then presses her lips to Wheeler's and whispers against them, "I love you Yankee moy. I have never stopped."

"Good. Then let's pretend the last 6 years haven't happened…except for the existence of this one," he says as she ruffles Vera's hair.

"Well, I think I'm gonna make myself disappear for a while," she says as she disentangles herself from her parent's shared embrace. "But you still owe me a dance Daddy."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Little Babe," he says with a wink before she leaves to go back to the reception.

"You have known her four hours and that is the fourth nickname I've heard you call her!" Linka laughs.

"I gotta get her caught up to you, Babe, Princess, Ruskie Tootskie, Babe-ushka…"

"Ok, ok, I get it."

He leans in and softly presses his lips to hers and whispers against them,

"I've missed you so much."

"Da, me too."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Thanks to LouiseX for listening while I was brain storming and working through this chapter with me to help me get it to where I needed it to be.**

* * *

"So anything happen in the last six years that I should know about?" Wheeler asks, his lips still millimeters from hers.

"I had a kid."

"Any _ONE_ I should know about?" He clarifies.

"Da…our kid!" She teases.

He doesn't want to have to ask it because he feels like knowing the answer may kill him if it's not an answer he likes.

"Has there been any sort of father figure in her life?"

"Da."

"Oh," he says, heart broken at knowing that there's been another man in her life.

"We spent the summer with my brother when she was four…she adored him, and he her."

Wheeler felt an enormous sense of relief. He could handle Vera's father figure being her uncle. He wondered what Mishka thought of him...did he know the truth about Vera? Did he hate him for leaving his sister to raise a kid alone?

"Good…I'm glad she had that…" He brings their lips together for a long kiss.

He pulls back and brushes his fingers through her hair.

"So you moved to America? I have so many questions," he says.

"Then go ahead and ask them," she says.

"You said you came to New York and met with my mother?"

"I went to New York, hoping to find out what had happened to you. I know it is silly, thinking I could find you in such a large city. That is when I contacted every 'Wheeler' in the area until I found a relation who was able to put me in touch with your mother. I was able to offer my condolences on the death of your father and ask her if she had heard from you."

"You said before when we were dancing that you asked her not to tell me. Why?"

"Because I did not want you to think that I was…stalking you."

"Did she know about Vera?"

"Da…she knew that I was pregnant…she did not know it was yours…I never said that the baby was yours…but I think she assumed."

"She never asked you?" He asks in disbelief. His mother was always asking him questions about his personal life...he supposes she was less intrusive towards others.

"Nyet…but she was there for me…through the whole thing. She is still very much a part of Vera's life."

"She is? Why?"

"Because your mother and I became very close. I think we bonded over the fact that we both missed you…but having someone, a family member, there with me during the pregnancy…it was the next best thing to having you there. Plus she was there to pick up the pieces of my failed relationship with Evgeni. She listened when I told her that you and I had a falling out because of a misunderstanding and how Evgeni had suspicions about you and I, and that he kicked me out…I lied a little, and I am not proud of that…but I did not want her to hate me...or judge me for being a cheater. She felt bad for me and helped me get back on me feet. Let me stay with her for a while…had a baby shower for me so that I had all the necessities…she was a Godsend."

"Wow…I can't believe she never mentioned it."

"Well, to her defense, you never called or returned her calls or emails."

"Uh, yeah…that's true," he says as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "I'm an idiot…if I hadn't been so stubborn…if I'd just listened to her. I always wondered why she asked me about you so much…why she wanted me to find you and fix any 'misunderstandings.' Now I know…damn it…if I'd only listened. If I were more attentive to what she was saying and not thinking of excuses to hurry up and end the call…I might have known she was trying to tell me something…I could have gotten back to you sooner...and if she knew about Vera...if she even suspected for an instant that Vera was mine, she shoulda told me."

"Nyet, **_I_** needed to be the one to tell you. That is why I did not want her to tell you she had been in touch with me. I never intended to spend as much time with her as I did...I thought it would be one meeting and I would be on my way...I did not realize how much I needed her...she helped me feel connected to you. But your mother's loyalty to you was strong. She promised you she would not give your contact information to any of the Planeteers, and she kept that promise. **_I_** wanted to be the one to talk to you, so I could not just have her tell you about me. I did not I did not want you to feel obligated to come back just because my life was screwed up and falling apart. I wanted to be reunited with you more than anything...but I wanted it to be for the right reasons. I needed to know that you weren't just coming back to reclaim something you lost, but because you **_wanted _**to be with me."

"I never stopped wanting to be with you. I was never mad at you for how things ended...I was mad at myself for letting them get to that point. I should have fought for you sooner...you needed me and I wasn't there...I'm so happy you had Ma though...but you left?"

She nods sadly.

"When I left to go to Pittsburgh, it was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. I did not want to leave your mother…we had developed a sort of mother/daughter relationship and I was worried that me leaving her would be like her losing you all over again…although I knew I could never replace her son. I liked having your mother around, and she was a huge help with Vera. She taught me how to be a mother. Any questions I had, she had answers and she was always giving me advice. I was going to miss having her around…but I needed a job. I needed to support myself and the job in Pittsburgh was the perfect opportunity."

"I'm surprised Ma didn't offer to come with you."

"If she would have, I would have accepted her offer in an instant. I wanted so badly to ask her to come with me, but I could not."

"Why not?"

"How could I ask someone to up root their life on my account?"

"She would have," he says.

"I know…but I could not take advantage of her kindess."

"I bet she missed Vera."

"Da, and Vera missed her. We would go back to New York for Christmas through New Years. Easter, Thanksgiving…and in the summer, your mom would stay with us for a few weeks…or we would arrange a vacation to take Vera to the beach."

"A family vacation…without me," he says sadly.

"Da…neither of us said anything to the other, but I know I wished that someday you would be there…I think she was wishing the same thing."

"Do you think maybe we can plan a family vacation this summer?"

"Da…I think we would all love that."

"I kinda wanna call Ma now and tell her everything…would that be ok with you?"

"Da, of course! I would love for her to know the good news."

Wheeler pulls out his cell phone and searches for his mom's contact information.

"Jason Wheeler! You mean to tell me that you do not have your own mother's phone number memorized?"

"What? She moved out of the apartment in Brooklyn, remember? It's not the same number I grew up with."

"Da, but she has been in her new place for years!"

"It's the curse of technology! No one remembers phone numbers anymore because of 'contact lists!' Now…is she in here under, 'Ma,' or Mom?'"

"Bozhe moy, give me that!" Linka grabs the phone from him, types his mother's phone number in, and presses send, before handing the phone back to him.

"Show off," he mutters as he puts the phone on speaker and then waits for someone to pick up on the other line. "Ma? Hey! It's me!"

"Jason? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…why?"

"Why else would you call?"

Wheeler felt a sudden pang of guilt. His mom was right. He never called, so it was no surprise that she had assumed the worst when he did.

"Well, I'm calling because I have good news."

"Oh good! I could use some!"

"I'm at Kwame's wedding."

"Oh? I was under the impression that you weren't going?"

"Who told you that?" He asks, wondering how his mother would get herself out of this one.

"Because you have done your best to avoid all things Planeteer related…I just assumed…"

"Mmm hmm. You sure a certain blonde Russian didn't mention it to you?"

"Umm, you mean Linka?"

"That'd be the one."

"You've seen her then?"

"I'm sitting with her right now."

"You are?" She says excitedly.

"Hello Kathy."

"Hello Linka dear! How's our little princess liking Africa?"

"She loves it! She is not too happy about being in a dress right now, but we are taking her to an animal sanctuary tomorrow so she can see some rescued African animals."

"She'll enjoy that…so Jason…you've met Vera?"

"Yep…Ma, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Well, it's a long story…and hopefully I'll be able to fill you in on all of it this summer when you, me, Linka, and Vera go to the beach."

"Well that sounds…wait? Really? You're going on vacation with us?"

"Yeah…if that's ok with you."

"Of course! I've been dreaming of this moment for years!"

"Good. Because I think it'll be a great opportunity for you to help us plan our wedding."

"WHAT?"

Linka can't suppress her laughter at the older woman's reaction.

"Surprise!" Linka says.

"This is incredible! I'm so happy for you both! But…"

"But what Ma?"

"It's a little sudden, isn't it?"

"I'd say it's about 6 years too late," Wheeler replies.

"Well, yes…that's true, but you haven't seen each other in years!"

"Yeah, but I hear you've practically adopted Linka as your own…sooooo it's kinda like marrying my sister…and now I feel dirty," he jokes.

Linka smacks his arm.

"That's true. Linka and Vera are very dear to me. I will be happy when they are 'officially' family," his mom replies.

"Uh, Ma…there's something else we need to tell you," Wheeler says, hesitating slightly.

"Uh-oh…this sounds more serious."

"Kathy, please do not be upset with me for keeping this secret from you…you have done so much for Vera and me…the least you deserved was for me to be honest with you."

"I could never be angry with you dear…I know that whatever your reasons for keeping a secret, they were good reasons."

"When my ex-fiance kicked me out…it was because I cheated on him…and Vera was the result of that."

"I figured it was something like that…I never judged you though. We are only human…we all make mistakes…isn't that right Jason?"

"Yeah…Ma…"

Linka puts her hand in Wheeler's to stop him.

"Kathy…the man I cheated on Evgeni with was…Jason…Vera is your granddaughter."

There is silence on the other line. Wheeler and Linka share a concerned look.

"Uh…Ma?"

She sobs in relief, but it's not a sad cry.

"Well, it's about time you finally admitted it! Now I can finally brag about my brilliant, gorgeous grandbaby!"

"You knew?" Wheeler asks.

"Of course I did! You think I wouldn't recognize my own granddaughter?"

Wheeler laughs, remembering his own, similar reaction.

"That explains why you were so nice to me," Linka says, half joking.

"No sweetie…I was nice to you because my son loved you at one point…he always has and always will. But in time, I grew to love you as well…and even if I did not suspect that Vera was my granddaughter, I would have done everything exactly the same. You needed help and I wanted to help you. I could not stand by and let you go through this alone. I love you like a daughter…and now, you will be!"

"Thank you Kathy! That means so much!" Linka says, happy tears filling her own eyes.

"So when are you bringing my son home?"

Wheeler and Linka look at each other, realizing for the first time that tough decisions about their future are going to have to be made.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

"So when are you bringing my son home?"

Linka shares a look with Wheeler, unsure of how to answer his mother. They hadn't had a chance to discuss anything other than the fact that their future included each other, Vera, and possibly more children...no one had mentioned _where _they would live.

"Uh, well…I have a life and a job in Australia that I can't just ditch without any notice," Wheeler says to his mother.

"I know Dear…but surely you will be coming home at some point? I know you'll probably settle in Pittsburgh with Linka, but that's a heck of a lot closer to New York than Australia! And besides, I don't really have anything keeping me tied to New York…I could always move closer to you guys…not to be a burden or anything, just to watch my granddaughter grow up."

Wheeler chuckles.

"Ma, you've seen more of her childhood than I have!"

"Well, can you blame me for wanting to be closer?" She asks.

"No…I know I don't want to be away from her for a single second…but what if we decided to stay in Australia? Are you gonna move there?"

Linka looks at him, never even considering that they'd be moving to Australia. She has a job too; people and animals that depend on her. She can't just abandon them.

"Well, if that's what it takes to be with my son, granddaughter, and future daughter in law, then yes, I guess I will have to move there! I hope you have a big enough place!"

"Whatever you want Ma! Either way, I'll be in the States soon…either to stay, or to get Linka and Vera's stuff…and yours too I guess!"

"We should let you go. And we need to get back to the reception before people start to wonder where we are," Linka says, not wanting to discuss their future and all the tough decisions that lie ahead, but just wanting to focus on their happiness right now.

"Ok. I'm so happy for you two! I love you both so much! Goodbye."

"Bye Ma."

"Take care, Kathy. We love you too."

Just as Wheeler hangs up the phone, Vera comes through the door.

"Hey! I'm going to have a sleep over with Rukia and Aunt Gi in their room tonight!" She announces.

Linka looks up at her daughter and goes into "mother mode."

"First of all, yelling 'Hey' is not how you get someone's attention. Second, do you not think you should ASK PERMISSION before you make arrangements? And third, did you and Rukia come up with this idea on your own and does your Aunt Gi approve?"

"Wow, she's tough," Wheeler says to Vera with a wink.

"Yeah, tell me about it," she sighs. Then she turns to Linka to address her with just a hint of Wheeler's patented sarcasm. "First of all…Mom and Dad…second of all, may I please have a sleep over with Rukia and Aunt Gi in their room? And third, yes Aunt Gi approves. It was her idea. She thought maybe you two would want to be alooooooooooone!"

Wheeler and Linka laugh at the way she says 'alone' in a sing song voice.

"Aunt Gi was right," Wheeler says as he puts his arm around Linka and pulls her against his side and kisses the side of her head.

"Eww," Vera says, scrunching up her nose and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's very 'Eww'," Wheeler replies grabbing the little girl around the waist and setting her on his lap while he proceeds to tickle her. "You just keep thinking that it's 'Eww.' That'll make things much easier for me when you get older. I won't have to chase away the boys if you think being in love is gross!"

She giggles and struggles to hold onto his hands to keep from tickling her. She finally wiggles out of his grasp and hides behind Linka for protection.

"I don't think being in love is gross…I think it's great…watching your parents KISS is gross!"

Wheeler and Linka both start laughing and Linka says,

"Get used to it. You will be seeing it a lot!"

Linka then surprises Vera by turning around, grabbing her, and holding her steady to allow Wheeler to continue his tickle attack.

"Hey! No fair!" She squeals through her laughter. "Two against one…child abuse! I surrender!"

They release her and she runs away from both of them, wiping her eyes.

"I don't think I'm going to like this 'two parent' thing…I'm feeling a little out numbered!"

"Don't worry Rebel, there will be a few times when it'll be you and me versus your Mom," Wheeler reassures her.

"I can hardly wait," Linka says while rolling her eyes.

"So who were you on the phone with before I came out? Your boss? Telling him you quit so you can move in with us?"

"I don't have a boss…I have a partner. We run a business together. But I guess in a way, the person I was talking to is my boss…or at least, she used to be…I was talking to my Mom…your grandma."

"Oh…that's right. I have more family members now…I'll finally have grandparents to spoil me!"

"Uh, just one grandparent, sorry to disappoint…but she's ready to spoil you."

"She already has!" Linka says.

Vera gives her a confused look.

"Vera, Ms. Kathy…that is Wheeler's mother…your grandmother."

The little girl's jaw dropped.

"You mean…I've known my grandma all this time?"

"Da…and you already love her like family."

"Did she know?" Vera asks.

"Nyet."

"So she was nice to me, just because?"

"Da…she has loved you like family since before you were born and she has treated me like family since the day I went to her as a lost young woman with a child on the way. She took me in and took care of us both…although, she did admit that she had a feeling you were her son's child."

"How do you think she knew?" Vera asks.

"Women's intuition…you'll develop it too someday and drive some guy crazy," Wheeler jokes.

"Do not listen to him! Remember how I would always tell you how much you reminded me of your father? Well, she saw it too…she saw glimpses of Wheeler through you…and it made her happy to be reminded of him."

"She really missed you," Vera says to Wheeler.

"I know."

"You screwed up a lot of people's lives when you left," she says sternly.

"VERA!" Linka reprimands.

"It's ok Babe. She's right…I know."

"I didn't intend to be mean. I just meant that you had a lot of making up to do!"

"I know I do Princess. I plan on it."

"I am responsible for this whole mess…if I had just been honest with myself and Wheeler in the first place, he would have never left," Linka says. "I am the one who has a lot of making up to do. I cost Kathy a son, you a father, and Wheeler a daughter."

"And you. I didn't have you, and you didn't have me. We've all suffered because of BOTH of our mistakes and stubbornness…so let's just call it even and start over? Ok?"

"Da, ok."

"That ok with you Brat? I know you've been affected the most by all this: from no dad, to new dad and all sorts of changes that are still to come."

"Yes. I'm ready for a new start," she says as she hugs him.

"Good," he says, returning her hug.

"Would any of these changes happen to include a little brother or sister?" She asks.

"Would that be ok with you?" He asks.

"Umm, excuse me? She does not get a say in it!" Linka protests.

Wheeler and Vera ignore her.

"I always figured that Mom would never get married, so I always thought that I'd never have any brothers or sisters…but I want one of each."

"Oh ok…" Linka says. "Just place your order."

Once again, they ignore her.

"Ok…we'll try our best…you do realize that there will be kissing involved?" He asks.

"And _you _realize that I'll be spending the night in Aunt Gi's room for a reason, right?"

"Bozhe moy! That is enough! You are five!" Linka exclaims.

"Almost six," Vera counters.

Knowing that this will be the first of many arguments between mother and daughter that he will have to defuse, Wheeler stands up and says,

"Six going on sixteen! What's it gonna be like when she's a teenager?"

"Assuming she lives that long!" Linka teases as she pulls her little girl into a hug.

"Come on girls. Let's get back to the party and talk to Gi to make sure she is ok with the sleeping arrangements...and then I believe I have a dancing date with the coolest kid in the world."

"Yes you do!" Vera exclaims as she reaches up to him to pick her up, which he happily does.

Wheeler holds the door to the reception hall open and waits for Linka to enter before following closely behind her, taking her hand and locking their fingers together. A happy family after all these years; it's all new to them and yet it all comes so easy.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Ooops, I just saw how long it's been since I updated this! Been busy with work (super stressed, hate my boss and new manager at the moment), lots of family stuff going on and as a result, I've neglected you! Sorry! I hope this chapter is an acceptable apology.**

* * *

The night was winding down. The majority of the guests had left and just close friends and family remained. Wheeler had shared several dances with his daughter. Linka watched them, filled with a tremendous happiness…a feeling that she had given up on ever feeling again.

"Worked out perfectly didn't it?" Gi says as she pulls up a seat next to Linka.

"Da."

"Are you mad at us for lying to you both?"

Linka chuckles.

"How could I possibly be mad at you? Look at them. Look how happy he is."

As if he senses that he's being watched, Wheeler looks up and smiles at them, careful not to disturb Vera who is resting her head on his shoulder, on the verge of sleep.

"And how happy you are," Gi adds.

"Da…I could not be happier than I am at this moment."

"Oooh, I think there's ONE thing that'll make you happier…" Gi leers as she and Linka share a giggle.

"Being with Wheeler…that will be a moment I have been waiting so long for…but being a family…that is something I have been waiting for just as long…a both of which I had given up on. But now that I have both…I do not think anything can top that."

"I'm so happy for you two. It might have taken longer than any of us would have liked, but at least all is right with the world. And it looks like Vera is out like a light. Do you just want to drop her off at our room and tuck her in?" Gi asks.

"Da, she can just sleep in her dress...it will kill her when she wakes up to find that she's worn it longer than she needed to!" Linka chuckles. "That is, if Wheeler is still willing to let her go."

"I think he will…he's been waiting for this moment a long time too. He never stopped loving you...even when he was married to someone else."

"I am the reason his marriage failed," Linka states grimly.

"No. Love was the reason his marriage failed. He didn't love Trish. He loved you."

"I never stopped loving him either. I cannot believe that I actually thought that I could go through with my marriage to Evgeni. Wheeler told me…he warned me that the same thing would happen with me as what happened with him and Trish. You cannot marry someone when you are in love with someone else. I was so stupid…so stubborn. My stubbornness ruined three lives."

"Not ruined…temporarily made things difficult. I think right now, there are three lives that have never been better. Why don't you go join them?" Gi asks, nodding towards Wheeler and Vera and holding up her camera. "I think it'll make a cute picture."

"Ok. Thank you."

Linka walks up to Wheeler, puts her arm around him and rests her head on his other shoulder.

"She's out," he whispers, before kissing the top of Vera's head.

"It has been a long, eventful day. I am surprised she lasted this long," Linka says, brushing Vera's strawberry blonde curls away from her face.

Wheeler puts his arm around her waist as the three of them sway to the music.

"Gi is getting ready to leave…are you?" Linka asks.

"Ready when you are Babe."

"Think you can handle carrying her up to the room and tucking her in?"

"Sure…I'll carry the munchkin, you can pull the covers back, and I'll lay her down."

"Nyet…that is too easy…_YOU_ have to do it all!"

"What? Impossible! I can't do all that without waking her up."

"Why not? I have done it for five years…almost six," she challenges.

"Yeah…but that's…"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?"

"It's different," he says.

"How?"

"Because _YOU_ are amazing…and _I_ am a schmuck."

"Nice…you are still a master of excuses, I see."

"Really? Glad you think so, I figured I'd be a bit rusty," he jokes.

"And still a…smart ass!"

"Whoa! Please watch your language in front of my daughter."

She elbows him lightly in the ribs.

"_OUR _daughter has been known to say a few words that she should not."

"Really?"

"Da…I thought it was because I was a horrible parent…"

"Nah, Babe…she's a kid…they say things that they know they shouldn't just to test the limits or to get a reaction."

"Da, I know…I realized that she was just doing it to push my buttons…JUST like her father! And she has your temper, so it was only fitting that she would use your bad language."

"Oh come on…I'm sure she's said her share of Russian swear words. Probably says 'chyort voz'mi' on a daily basis!"

"She used to. I stopped telling her to stop saying those words and started grounding her…having things she likes taken away from her for a week is more affective than yelling."

Wheeler starts to laugh.

"What? You do not agree with my method?"

"No, it's not that at all. I think it's a great idea…as a matter of fact, I seem to remember you punishing me like that once on Hope Island!"

"What? When?"

"We were hanging out in the commons area and I was playing video games. I could NOT beat this one part, kept dying there _EVERY _time, no matter what I tried. I threw a bit of a temper tantrum, swearing, throwing the controller, kicking the game console…I looked at you, expecting a lecture, but you didn't say a word. You didn't even look up and pay any attention to me. That made me even madder! I left the room to give my gaming thumbs a break and get a drink of water and a sandwich. When I came back, you were sitting there, just as you were when I left, sitting in the sofa chair, legs dangling over the arm while you read your book…still ignoring me. Frustrated even more, but now even more determined to beat my game, I turned back to the TV, but my game was gone. Game, controllers, console…all gone. I looked at you and said 'where'd it go?' and you looked up at me, as if you hadn't even noticed I'd been there the whole time and said 'where did what go?' And I yelled 'MY GAME!' and you…"

"You did not just yell 'my game!' There were a few other…_colorful _words that went along with those words."

"Yeah...maybe…my memory isn't that great," he says with a wink.

"Clouded by your anger at the time!"

He chuckles softly.

"That's probably it. Anyway, you calmly closed your book and said, 'Adults use language like that, children throw their toys around. Once you behave like an adult and not a child, then you can have your toy back.'"

"And then you said…" she prompts.

"Huh?"

"After I told you to behave like an adult you said…"

A smile spreads across his face as he remembers.

"I don't remember," he lies, wanting to hear her recollection of the moment.

"Well, your words got you another week without your game!"

Upon realizing that she wasn't going to humor him, his memory suddenly returns.

"Ah, you mean when I said 'I'll show you some adult behavior,' and I put both arms on either side of the chair and trapped you there and you almost kissed me?"

"Nyet, that is not how it went! You _TRIED _to kiss me!"

"And you were gonna kiss me back. You were moving closer."

"And then…"

"And then Ma-Ti came in looking for Suchi!" He recalls.

"I would not have kissed you anyway…you were being punished!"

"Well, I still think you owe me a kiss!"

"If we are keeping track of how many moments were interrupted, then I owe you more than just one!"

"True…I'm ready to collect when you are," he says as he leans in and brushes his lips against hers.

When they part, Linka rests her head on Wheeler's shoulder and watches their sleeping daughter.

"She is going to be upset that she fell asleep before her sleep over party. Do you want her to stay with us tonight?"

"Uhh…do you?"

"I…uh…we do not have separate rooms…it is a small hotel room and her bed is next to mine…so…"

"So…" Wheeler wonders if perhaps she isn't ready to be alone with him…and he understands. They should take things slow…he doesn't want to, but he understands. But she can just tell him that…she doesn't need to use Vera as an excuse.

"I…I just did not know if you were ready to be apart from her yet?"

Wheeler sighs in relief. She wasn't trying to avoid being with him…she was worried he didn't want to leave his daughter so soon after finding out about her.

"I think I'll manage…besides, she'll be sleeping all night and I'll…well…uh…I guess…I don't know…"

"Cough it out Yankee…what will you be doing all night?" She asks cheekily.

"Spit."

"Huh?"

"It's 'spit it out,'" he says as he smiles down at her and turns his head to press his lips to her forehead. "I missed that."

"Da, me too…I wonder how many phrases I have screwed up in the last six years that no one has bothered to correct me on! Anyway, SPIT it out Yankee."

"Well, I know it's been a while and we have a lot of time to make up for…but…I haven't…it's been…uh…" he stammers as he runs his hand through his hair. "I just want you to know that I haven't been with anyone else since that night with you."

"So you are…ready?"

"NO! That's not what I meant…but…well, yeah, I'm ready…long over due…but I couldn't…I didn't want anyone else. I was considering joining the priesthood to give myself a proper excuse for my celibacy!" He jokes. "My friend Kate, she'd always try to hook me up with her friends…but I'd always say no. She started telling all her friends that expressed an interest in me that I was gay…which was fine with me because that sounded a lot better than 'he's still in love with a girl he's never going to see again.'"

"But here I am."

"Yeah…here you are."

"And you proposed."

"I did," he confirms.

"So…we are going to…be together…intimately, again at some point…I should hope."

"I _DO_ hope."

"But not tonight?"

"Don't get me wrong Babe…if it weren't for all these people and Vera right now, this dance floor would be an acceptable spot…but…I don't want to rush you…I know it's been a long time and we still have _a lot_ that we need to figure out…and I understand if we take things slow."

"Da, we do have a lot to figure out…but there is one thing we know for certain…we are going to be together forever. I have not been with anyone else since that night with you either. Up until that point, I had waited my whole life for that moment…these past six years were nothing compared to that wait…but that night was the best night of my life. Better than I ever expected it to be. I have held onto it and cherished that feeling because I never thought I would ever feel that way again. But now you are here," Linka stands up on her tip toes and brushes her lips against his ear. "You are mine and I am yours, and I do not want to wait any longer. Let us put Vera to bed and then we will have the rest of the night to ourselves."

She kisses her way down his jaw line and to his mouth, showing him just exactly what her intentions are for the night. When she pulls away, he smiles down at her.

"I've dreamed about us a million times, finding each other again and being happy. I always wake up before the good part though…but I've never had this dream before…no best friend's wedding, no happy Planeteer reunions, no calling my mom to tell her I'm getting married, and no long lost daughter. It feels so real, so it must be, right? This is real? This is really happening? Because I don't know what I'll do if I wake up to find that I'm still all alone in Australia and you're not there."

"This is real…or else we are having the same dream…and if by some chance this is a dream and we both wake up alone, promise me you'll come find me. I cannot go on another day without you…not after this. Tonight has been perfect," she tells him.

"It's only gonna get better Babe. I promise, if I wake up and you're not there, I'll find you…even if this was just a dream and it turns out you married Evgeni…I'll find you and I'll get you back. I'll fight for you, like I should have fought for you before."

"It's not a dream! And I'll kick you to prove it!" Vera blurts out with her eyes still closed. "Now will you two quit your yappin' and put me to bed. I can't fake being asleep any longer while you get all mushy!"

They look at each other in shock and both burst out laughing at the little girl's unexpected outburst and begin making their way out of the hotel's banquet hall and towards the elevator to their rooms.

"She gets that from you," Linka accuses. "That smart-alecky mouth!"

"What? No way! She's being bossy…she gets that from _YOU_. Besides, I liked being mushy, remember? You were the one that was always so put off by it! She also gets that from you!"

"Face it, I got the worst of both of you and the best. I'm the whole package."

"That is true!" Linka agrees.

"I see that! More and more with each minute we spend together," Wheeler says, kissing her forehead before leaning over to kiss Linka's as well. "Both my girls are gonna keep me outta trouble AND get me into trouble!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15: Part III

**Sorry for the absence. Busy with work, coupled with an all around feeling of not wanting to write anything is the reason. It's been written for a while, I just didn't want to deal with it. The only reason I'm posting now is because LouiseX gave me a little nudge and A LOT of inspiration! ;P**

**Ellibrial, you're too kind! Thank you. You've been missed.**

**Thanks again everyone how has been reading and reviewing and sticking with me. Especially Louise who is probably sick of me complaining about not feeling like writing, but does her best to keep me focused.**

* * *

_**PART III**_

"What floor?" Wheeler asks.

"Eighth."

"Ha. Me too."

"We are all probably on the same floor," she says.

"Nope. Gi is on the 5th and Ma-Ti's room is on the 9th," he says.

Once the elevator reaches their floor, Wheeler asks,

"Which way?"

"Left."

He chuckles.

"What?"

"Let me guess…your room number is 805."

"Da, how did you know?"

"Because mine is 806...we're right across the hall from each other," he says.

"Just like we were back then."

"Yeah, except back then, it was fate…this time around, I have a feeling there was some Planeteer intervention."

"I have a feeling you are right," she answers as they arrive at her door.

* * *

They fill a small bag of things for Vera to take with her on her sleepover and change her out of her dress and into her pajamas.

"Finally!" She exclaims happily as she emerges from the bathroom in more comfortable attire, balls the dress up, and throws it on the floor.

"Hey Brat, is that where that goes?" Wheeler asks.

"I'll get it later," she says.

"Or you can get it over with and put it where it belongs now," he suggests.

She sighs in resignation, makes an attempt at folding the dress and puts it in her suitcase.

"Vera, go brush your teeth and then we will go to Gi's room."

She does as she's told and Linka walks over to where Wheeler is sitting on the bed and perches herself on his lap. She then takes his face between her hands and kisses his forehead and brushes her hands over his face.

"Hmm, you do not feel warm," she says.

"Should I be?"

"Well, YOU, the messiest person I know has just gotten the second messiest person I know to pick up after herself!"

"You mean she's not a neat freak like you?" He asks.

"Nyet…far from it."

"Oh thank God! I don't think I could have handled two of you!"

"So then you have not changed? You are still messy? Great...now_** I**_ have two of _YOU_!"

"Uhh, I'd like to think that I've gotten a little better. My house is clean, the dishes done, and I have a dog now so I have to always sweep up her fur…my bedroom is still the messy place…I do my laundry, but can never seem to get it put away. So telling Vera to pick up after herself was kinda hypocritical of me."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I thought that's what you'd want me to say. But maybe I overstepped? For all I knew, you've changed completely and don't care at all when she leaves her things all over the place?"

She pulls back and looks at him like he's crazy.

"No, of course you haven't changed one bit," he concludes. "But I'm still a hypocrite."

Linka chuckles, kisses him softly, and whispers so that only he can hear.

"The first lesson of parenthood…it is ok to be a hypocrite. Your mother taught me a phrase, 'Do as I say,'"

"'…not as I do," he finishes.

"You have heard it then?"

"Yeah. She caught me smoking once. I pointed out that she smoked, and then she used that phrase."

"Your mother does not smoke," Linka points out.

"Yeah…she quit. I guess she was trying to lead by example."

"So does this mean I will not have to be putting away your laundry? You will put away your own so that Vera will put away hers?"

"Uhh, well…I don't know about that…I mean, I'm just gonna wear it again anyway, so why waste time putting stuff away…"

"Lead by example, right Yankee? You are a father now…"

"Yeah, yeah, ok. I'll try."

"I cannot picture you doing laundry," she muses.

"Yep…as soon as I'm down to my last pair of underwear, I know it's time to do the laundry!"

"Not when the hamper is overflowing? Just when you need underwear?"

"Yeah…and sometimes it's necessary to go without underwear! Or start turning them inside out…recycling!"

"Bozhe moy," she sighs and rolls her eyes. "You have not changed at all!"

He ignores her and continues being comical.

"Like right now for instance…I betcha you're wondering when the last time I did laundry was!"

"If you are wearing 'recycled' underwear, I will just keep Vera here and send you off to your own room!" She threatens.

"I'M NOT!" He promises, suddenly turning serious.

"READY!" Vera announces as she emerges from the bathroom.

"Let's go!" Wheeler says as he jumps up, dropping Linka from his lap, picking up Vera's overnight bag, and then picking her up to settle her on his hip and carry her to Gi's room.

Once they get to Gi's room, Gi points out the bed that Vera and Rukia will be sharing. Now, GO so I can sleep! It's way past my bedtime!"

"Ours too," Wheeler says to Linka with a knowing wink. "Way, way, waaaaaaaaaaaay past our bedtime."

Wheeler and Linka take turns saying goodnight to Vera.

"Spokóynoy nóchi, moya sladkaya," Linka says as she kisses Vera's forehead.

"Spokóynoy nóchi, Mamma," Vera replies. "vyesyelim'sya!"

Linka shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and sighs.

"What?" Wheeler asks. "What'd she say?"

"She said goodnight," Linka replies, telling him half the truth.

"Riiiiight…I don't think I'm going to like this…I'm gonna have to learn Russian or else you two will be talking behind my back all the time."

"It's easy! We'll teach you!"

"Nyet…then how will we talk about him?" Linka asks.

"Oh…right…never mind," she giggles.

"Whatever! I have ways of making you talk!" Wheeler says as he begins tickling her.

She squeals and squirms but is unable to escape him due to the sheets she's tangled in.

"What did you say?" He playfully demands to know.

"Nyet! Pomogite pozhaluista Mamma!"

Linka couldn't resist when she heard her daughter pleading for help…and was happy that she actually said "please." She wraps her arms around Wheeler's waist, pulling him and digging her fingers into his sides to tickle him.

"Hey!" He protests as he releases Vera and tries to pry Linka's fingers from below his ribs.

"Come on Yankee! Just say goodnight so she can go to sleep…and I am getting tired as well."

"Yeah Dad, you don't want her to fall asleep do you?" Vera teases.

"Your daughter has a one track mind!" Wheeler says to Linka.

"Just like her father! But it looks like I am going to have to change the parental control password on the TV…AGAIN!"

Wheeler sits on the edge of the bed and leans down to give Vera a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Rebel…it was nice meeting you. I'm so happy to have you in my life now."

"Me too."

"Sweet dreams Princess."

"Goodnight Daddy….have fun," she says with a grin. "Ya tebya lyublyu Mamma a Papa."

"Ya tebya lyublyu, devochka moya."

"And I love you too, Brat!"

He takes Linka's hand and leads her out of Gi's hotel room, waving goodbye to Gi who was getting her own daughter ready for bed.

"You understood what she said?" Linka asks.

"Yeah…you said it to me once…that night that we were together. I don't even think you realized you were saying it. I didn't know what it meant, but I had a feeling based on the look in your eyes when you said it. I never forgot that look. But just to make sure, I looked it up to confirm my suspicions."

"I will say it to you again, and again, and again, and again," she promises as she steps in front of him, stopping him in his tracks and wrapping her arms around his neck in order to bring him closer for a kiss. "Ya tebya lyublyu, Yankee."

"I love you too, Linka. Very much."

"Shall we go to your room or my room?"

"Whichever one is closest!" He says as he scoops her up, cradles her in his arms, and kisses her.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

First off, I have a really good excuse for being absent. I know, I seem to have a lot of them. Those of you that are following Co-Dependents know that I was dealing with a personal problem with a friend's health scare. But I'm not going to use that excuse here. The reason I haven't updated this in a while is because, my dog ate it. Ok, so that's not true. The truth is my laptop has been sent off to be repaired and of course, once it's gone, THAT'S when I feel inspired and get the writing bug. Fortunately, I'd already had this uploaded to the site. Just needed some proofing and tweaking. So here it is. Thanks to LouiseX for her continued support and encouragement and for all the others who have sent messages checking in and giving me a nudge. I also want to thank Stephensmat for unknowingly inspiring me, not just with the fantastic fic, but with the review reply. **"I looked around the fandom, and it looks like you and LouiseX are the top authors. Knowing you're reading my fic is a big boost for me." ** Oh wow! Knowing you feel that way is a big boost for me as well. This probably would have sat around, forgotten, if it weren't for those kind words. Thank you. And thanks to everyone else who's been patient and stuck with me during this break.

**Warning: This chapter is not intended for minors. But it's ok for miners...as long as they're over 18! Two consenting adults making up for lost time.**

* * *

They make their way back to their rooms, never leaving each other's lips.

"I'm so happy," he says against her lips.

"Me too."

He stops in front of his door, and whispers, "Key's in my pocket" against her ear before returning to her lips.

She releases her arm from around his neck and slips it into the pocket of his slacks, searching for the keycard, but coming up empty…well, not entirely empty.

They both gasp when her hand brushes against him and she withdraws the hand from his pocket.

"I cannot find it. Is it in the other side?"

She can feel his smile spread against her lips.

"Actually, I meant my jacket pocket…but feel free to keep looking elsewhere!"

She pulls back to look at him and he gives her a devilish grin.

"You did not say 'jacket' pocket!"

"Oops, guess I left that little detail out."

She reaches into the correct pocket and easily finds the keycard, swipes it, and turns the handle, opening the door so Wheeler can walk in. Once they are in the room, he sets her down and pulls back to look at her in the darkened room. He flicks on the lights so he can see her better. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are swollen from their kissing. He can see in her eyes that she's waiting for him to decide what's going to happen next.

He turns her around and lifts her hair, kissing the back of her neck. He slides the zipper of her dress down all the way to the small of her back, letting his fingers trail over her skin. He kisses her neck, just below her ear, and makes his way down her neck and across her shoulder, pulling aside her dress and slipping it off her shoulder. He moves to stand in front of her, paying equal attention to the other side of her neck.

Meanwhile, she runs her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor.

"You gonna leave that there or you gonna pick that up and put it where it belongs?" He teases.

She ignores him, using his bowtie to pull him towards her for a kiss. She pulls his tie off and then begins unbuttoning his shirt, concentrating extra hard with the small buttons. After getting the final button undone, she pushes the shirt down off his arms and tosses it on top of his jacket.

"This is starting to look like my bedroom," he says.

She continues to ignore him, pulling his undershirt out of the waistband of his pants and breaking contact with his lips momentarily so that she can lift it over his head. She gives his body an appreciative glance. The years of working at the beach has left his skin tan and his muscles as firm and tone as ever. She can't resist running her hands over his body; down his arms, over his chest, and down his stomach. She takes hold of his belt and unfastens it, working on the button and zipper next, letting them fall to the ground so he can kick them off.

Standing before her in nothing but his silky black boxers, he reaches out for her, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. He dips his head and captures her lips briefly before moving down her neck, grabbing the top of her dress and pulling it down, bunching it around her waist. His lips trail downwards, between her breasts and over her stomach. He gently tugs her dress off her hips and lets it pool on the ground at her feet.

She buries her fingers in his hair and massages his scalp, reveling in the feel of his lips on her skin. Savoring the tingles he is sending up her spine and throughout her body, feeling it in the pit of her stomach.

He stands up, looking at her, admiring her the same way she did him. He runs his hands up and down her sides, lightly skimming over her skin, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. She grabs his chin in her hand and pulls him away to look at her.

"This needs to go!" She says, rubbing her thumb over his goatee.

"I thought you said you liked it."

"That was before, when I was trying to be nice and polite. The truth is, I hate it!"

"I knew you would!"

She pulls away, out of his reach and says,

"Shave."

"NOW?"

"Da!"

"In the middle of this?"

"Da, you are giving me brush burn! And I want MY Wheeler back."

"**_Your_** Wheeler…I like the sound of that. Ok fine. Anything for you Babe…but what do I get in return?"

She gives him a sly grin and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Be right back!" He says, rushing into the bathroom to shave.

He returns a few moments later and joins her on the bed. She reaches out and caresses his newly shaven face and smiles.

"Better?"

She pulls him towards her and kisses him, savoring the smoothness of his skin.

"Much," she says against his lips.

He leaves her lips and moves along her neck, letting her enjoy the new smoothness of his skin as he nuzzles her.

"So much better," she sighs.

He continues down her body kissing and nipping at her skin. She lies down on the bed and he comes back up to lie beside her, holding her close as they kiss. Both seem content to take things slow…for now.

Wheeler breaks away and whispers against her ear,

"We could just do this all night and I'd still be happy."

"Liar."

He chuckles against her skin and purses his lips against her neck.

"Seriously. Don't get me wrong, I'd be happiER doing other things…but just having you here, being able to hold you, knowing you'll still be here in the morning…I'm happy. Today is definitely better than yesterday…I can't wait to see what tomorrow will be like."

"I am more interested in tonight," she says, rolling onto her side and reclaiming his lips, letting her hands roam over his body before running them through his hair.

"Do you like it, or do I need to go back to the shorter, shaggy look from our Planeteer days?"

"Nyet. I love it like this. It is like it was…then."

"Then? When?"

"When we umm…my…the…wedding."

"Oh…yeah. I remember you saying you liked it then…I kept it like that. It's a little longer though."

"It is perfect," she says as she combs her fingers through his thick, wavy locks.

He reaches up to mirror her actions and buries his fingers in her hair.

"You're perfect…and don't ever be afraid to mention your wedding. It wasn't all bad," he says with a wink.

"It was the best night of my life…followed by the worst day."

"Forget about all of that. We'll make tonight the best night…and tomorrow will be even better. They'll only get better from now on. I promise."

"That is a pretty bold statement Yankee."

"Well, I've always talked a big talk."

"But you have never let me down," she admits.

"That's not true."

She shakes her head to stop him.

"I am the one who let you down," she says, tears filling her eyes.

"Sssh. I let you down first," he says, brushing his fingers across her cheeks. "I should have never left Russia the first time. I shouldn't have let Dmitri run me off like that. I should have stayed with you…"

She leans down to silence him with a kiss and moves to sit astride his midsection.

"No more," she says against his lips. "Tonight, we start over."

He reaches behind her and runs his hands up and down her back before unhooking her bra and sliding it off her shoulders.

"I'll never let you down again. I promise."

He rises up to kiss her, wraps his arms around her and maneuvers deftly so that his body is pressing against hers, pinning one of her hands over her head as he laces their fingers together while they kiss. She runs her free hand up his arm and down his chest, trailing her fingers lightly over his skin and down his stomach, latching onto the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down.

Once he's free of his boxers, he releases her hand and slides his hand down the length of her arm, and then her side, brushing his fingers against her breasts. As he moves further down, he can feel the heat radiating through the thin lace covering her. She gasps at the touch and arches her back off the mattress, deepening the contact as he deepens their kiss.

She whimpers as his hands explore her, his touch a sweet torture leaving her longing for more. She pulls away from his lips and says,

"I thought you promised that you'd never let me down again?"

He gives her a devilish grin.

"Babe, I'm about to take you higher than you've ever been before."

He places a quick kiss on her lips before moving downwards, trailing kisses down her neck, over her breasts, and down her midsection. She reaches down to lace her fingers through his hair, gently scraping her nails over his scalp, guiding him, silently asking, pleading for him to stop torturing her and give her some form of relief from the tension that is building within her.

* * *

"That was amazing," she says as she kisses his forehead.

"You're so beautiful…I forgot how much more beautiful you get when we're together. The way you look, the sounds you make…everything in that moment is so perfect," he says as he leans his forehead against hers.

"You are perfect." She reaches down and takes him in her hand, guiding him into her, locking her ankles behind him as he pushes all the way in. She places her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him down to press her lips to his shoulder, then neck, and to whisper in his ear, "_WE_ are perfect together."

He stays still within her until her legs loosen from around his waist. He lifts his head from the crook of her shoulder to look at her.

"Ok?"

She smiles at him and nods.

"Better than ok. I had given up on ever feeling complete again. And now you're here."

"And I'm not going anywhere," he promises.

He brings his lips down to meet hers as their happy reunion continues.

* * *

**To Be Continued...or should I end it there? I've been debating with myself as to what to do. I have other ideas for this story, but it could end here and still work. Your thoughts would be appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok...this is where it gets tricky. I've been trying to decide for about a year which ending I should use. This story has two endings. I always planned on posting them both, I just didn't know which one I should post as _THE_ ending and then which one should be the alternate. I've decided to go with my original ending. Thank you Classic Cowboy for getting me to think about this one and then getting my butt in gear to post it.**

**And if anyone is wondering, YES, I'm still writing. It's just that I've decided I'm not posting anything until I actually finish a story...and I'm not finishing any stories...sometimes because I get a block, but mostly it's because I have other ideas and then I start new stories and forget about the ones that I've started. So in addition to the 35 stories that I have on this site, I have almost 20 others started. OMG, looking at it in writing makes it seem even more hopeless that I'll ever finish! **

**As always, thanks to my wonderful proof reader and even better friend, LouiseX! It's probably been a year since she's read this though, so any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Vera and Rukia have snuck out of bed and onto the balcony of their hotel room. They are whispering and giggling when Gi catches them.

"Hey, you girls are supposed to be in bed!" Gi says as she steps out of the sliding glass door.

"You're awake," Rukia says. "You weren't supposed to find us!"

"You weren't supposed to get out of bed! It's late and time for little girls to be asleep!" Gi replies.

"But we're not tired," Rukia tells her. "And I read on the internet that there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight at 1:15am…can we watch it? PLEEEEEEEEEASE?!"

Gi knows her daughter has a passion for science and is happy for it. Linka's daughter is smart beyond her years too. It's not like they're asking to stay up to watch a mind numbing kids movie. This is educational for them. She looks at her watch. It isn't much longer until the meteor shower starts anyway.

"Ok. Fine…but as soon as it's over, it's bed time for both of you."

"YES!" The girls exclaim as they high five each other.

"Thank you!" Rukia says as she hugs her mother.

"Yeah, thanks Aunt Gi!" Vera says, joining in the hug.

The young girls and Gi each take a seat and wait for the light show to begin.

"Do you think we can make multiple wishes on all the different shooting stars?" Rukia asks.

"Why would we wish on them at all?" Vera replies.

"Because that's what you're supposed to do when you see a shooting star…you never heard that?"

"Yeah, I've heard it…but it's silly. Wishes don't actually come true. I've been making the same wish since I was 3. Every time I blew out my candles on my birthday cake, I'd wish for a daddy. It never happened."

"Yes it did," Rukia says. "Just took a while."

"I meant that night…on my birthday. Or maybe the next day."

"Maybe you just weren't specific enough?" Rukia points out.

Vera chuckles at her friend's observation.

"I guess not."

Gi smiles as she listens to the girls' conversation. All the innocence of kids, but the intelligence of children much older than their age would suggest. These two will have bright futures ahead of them. Gi remembers being like that as a child. It set her apart from the other kids. She knows Linka had the same problem. At least Vera and Rukia have each other. At least they know that there are other kids out there just like them and they're not weird. Gi didn't find that out until she met Linka and even though they live far away from each other, she hopes that their daughters will always be close.

"So what will you wish for now Vera?" Gi asks.

She thinks for a moment and then shrugs.

"I don't know…I guess I have everything I've ever wanted now…maybe a dog?"

"Well, you're in luck because your dad has one," Gi informs her.

"Wow…my wish came true before we even saw any shooting stars! That's amazing!" She says sarcastically.

Rukia playfully sticks her tongue out at Vera as they laugh.

"Why not wish for a little brother or sister?" She suggests.

"No way!"

Gi laughs at the little girl's adamant rejection of that idea.

"Why not?" Gi asks.

"Maybe eventually, but not now. All I've ever wanted was a daddy and to be his pride and joy…like my friends are with their dads. I see my friend Chloe being picked up from school and she runs into his arms, and he'll lift her up and spin her around. It's like no one else exists once they're together."

"That's how you and your dad looked when you were dancing," Rukia points out.

"And I want it to be just me, my mom, and dad for a while."

"Trust me Vera, your dad is going to put all your friends' dads to shame. He's going to make up for all the time you guys have lost," Gi reassures her.

"Look! It's starting!"

Everyone looks up at the sky before Vera gets back to answering Gi.

"I know he will. I just wish they had never been separated. I wish he had gotten to be there for my mom. I wish he had been there for my birth. I wish we had always been a family. If they have another kid, that will be something that my brother or sister will always have that I won't have."

"That doesn't mean Wheeler will love you any less."

"I know…but maybe he'll love them just a little more," Vera says softly.

Gi gets up from her seat to give the little girl a hug.

"I understand how you might feel that way, and you're a smart little girl, but in this instance, you're wrong," Gi assures her as she kisses the top of her head.

Vera smiles at her and then turns her attention back to the skies, watches the meteor shower, and listens to Rukia rattle off all her wishes. Vera wishes she could be more like the older girl and believe that wishes come true.

Once it ends, Gi shoos the girls inside.

"Now, bed time!"

Once the girls are settled in to bed, Rukia asks,

"Did your mom ever tell you what falling stars really are?"

Vera thinks for a second.

"Something from space falling into the Earth's atmosphere…rocks burning up or something?" She looks to Gi for confirmation.

"Yes, meteoroids are particles of debris that enter the Earth's atmosphere and become known as meteors when they are streaking."

"But tell her what you told me Gaia used to tell you," Rukia prompts.

"You tell her…and then go to sleep!" Gi says as she turns off the lights and leaves the room.

"Gaia says that meteor showers are just ways of showing those of us on Earth that there is SO MUCH more out there than just our planet, but this is the only planet we have so that's why we have to take care of it. We can't just go and find a new one because look what happens to the meteoroids when they enter a new atmosphere."

"Yeah…that's a good point."

"Your mom never told you this story?"

"My mom never talked about the Planeteers very much. Only when I asked…and I could tell that she didn't like to talk about it, so I didn't ask much."

"Well, Gaia also said that the meteors that survived entry into the atmosphere and impact, meteorites, were now part of the Earth and her responsibility so it was her job to answer any wishes that were made on the rocks that survived."

Vera looks at her friend, unconvinced.

"Well then, if Gaia can grant wishes, why don't you just ask her yourself for cleaner oceans, world peace, a population increase for endangered species, a new microscope, and everything else you wished for?"

"Because where's the fun in that?" Rukia says matter of factly as she pulls the covers up over her shoulders and turns onto her side. "Goodnight."

Vera rolls her eyes, disappointed that her friend can't offer a better argument than that. She turns over to look out the window before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Ru."

"Goodnight V."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I've forgotten about this one. Don't know if anyone still cares/remembers anymore, but this is for reader, Nerdgeekawesome. Thanks for the nudge.**

* * *

"Good morning Beautiful," Wheeler says as he brushes his fingers across her cheek.

She smiles up at him as the memories from last night come rushing back to her.

"It was not a dream?" She asks.

"Yeah it was…a dream come true," he says as he leans down to kiss her.

"Ugh...still the king of cheesy lines I see?"

"You bring it out," he says, kissing her nose.

"Well, as much as I hate to break the spell of this magical reunion, we have a lot of decisions to make," she says.

"Right…first off, what's for breakfast?"

"I was thinking of something a little more important."

"More important than breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day."

"You are still a master at procrastinating too."

"Guilty," he says.

"Fine. First we eat. Then we talk."

Wheeler didn't like the serious tone she'd taken on and had suddenly lost his appetite.

"No, this sounds like it can't wait."

"It is about our future," she says.

"The only thing I know for sure is that my future is with you and Vera."

"You have not thought about WHERE we will live?"

"Where ever you want," he says.

"We had separate lives. I cannot ask you to leave yours behind but at the same time, I do not know how I feel about taking Vera away from her school and friends."

"Then I'll move back there," he says calmly.

"You can just pick up and leave your life behind?"

"_YOU_ are my life. Everything I did in Australia was to try and forget about you, but if you wanted, I would take you back there in a second and make you a part of my life there. But you're right…we have Vera to consider. It's hard on a little kid to make changes like that."

"You have friends too. Your friends probably hate me."

"Why would they hate you? I've never said a mean word about you. They were actually the ones that encouraged me to come here," he tells her.

"Why? What if things had been different and I was here with Evgeni? Would that not have been hard on you?"

"Yeah, but maybe it would have given me closure…if I'd seen that you'd moved on, maybe they thought I would too…but I was under the impression that you weren't going to be here."

"Those other Planeteers are sneaky!" She says with a chuckle.

"Yeah…thankfully!"

"I think I would like to go to Australia…meet your friends, see what you have been up to all these years, check out any potential job opportunities for me."

"You work at a zoo…I think you could very easily find a job in Australia."

"And there is no need for a surf shop in Pittsburgh, so you would not."

"Eh, I can adapt…so I go from being surrounded by an ocean to being surrounded by rivers. Instead of renting surfboards, I can rent out kayaks and jet skis!"

"Unfortunately, the rivers are not very good for recreation. Years of steel mills lining the river banks have left quite an impact on the rivers. There are still barges going up and down the rivers carrying coal from mining sights. There are rail road tracks lining the rivers too…not very ideal for riverside activities, and any places that are ideal for such activities already have something set up there. There are lakes…perhaps you could…"

"Hey, forget it. We'll figure something out. I kinda just fell into that whole 'surf shop/cabana bar' business. If I have to, I'll get a job at McDonald's…as long as I'm with you."

"I just want you to be happy," she says.

"I will be. No matter where we end up, I'll have my wife and daughter," he says as he gives her a reassuring kiss. "Speaking of, we should probably go get her. Gi is probably going crazy watching two little girls!"

"I highly doubt that our daughter is up yet…she has your sleeping habits."

"So we have a little more time?" He leers.

"Da…but I thought you were hungry?"

"I am…I've been starving for the last six years!" He quips as he pulls the covers up over their heads and begins devouring her neck.

* * *

Wheeler reluctantly releases Linka to let her roll over to pick up her phone from the nightstand. She looks at the caller ID and answers the phone.

"Hello Gi."

"Hey lover girl…how was your night?" She teases.

"Eh, it was ok," she replies. Wheeler has a good idea about what the two friends were talking about and although he knew she was joking, wasn't happy with Linka's less than enthusiastic reply and digs his fingers into her side, causing her to squeal.

"Yeah, sounds like it was a real boring time!" Gi retorts.

"How was my little monster?"

"She was a little angel!"

"Well, she did probably just wake up a few minutes ago!" Linka points out.

"Yeah…she still hasn't strung together a full sentence…Oh my God, she is soooooooo Wheeler!" Gi giggles. "Rukia and I have already had breakfast…what about you guys? Did you eat yet?"

"Nyet."

"Been busy?"

"Da," Linka says as she blushes at the teasing. "We will pick her up and have breakfast…err, lunch…brunch…together, as a family. We will be there in 15 to 20 minutes."

"Ok, I'll tell her and have her ready to go."

"Thank you Gi. See you in a few minutes."

"Can you be ready to go in 20 minutes Yankee?"

"I only need five…which gives us 15 minutes to…"

She playfully pushes him away from her.

"I need more time to get ready. I need a shower and you could probably do with one too…now if you think you can behave yourself, I would suggest, for time saving purposes, we should share."

"I'll be a good boy…I promise!" He says as he follows her into the bathroom.

"I do not believe you."

"That's very smart of you!"

He picks her up and carries her into the shower.

"Just give me five minutes Babe…just let me prove it to you that it can be done…for future reference…besides, Gi won't mind if we're a little late!"

"Five minutes…Starting now!"

He gives her a devilish grin.

"You won't regret it!"

* * *

**To be continued...one more chapter to go!**


	19. Chapter 19: Conclussion

**Well, I guess you really did miss this one! Thanks for all the reviews and kind words!**

* * *

**_Conclusion: Original Ending_**

Twenty minutes later, they are at Gi's hotel door.

"Hey you two…sleep well?" Gi teases.

"Horribly," Linka replies. "He snores."

"Yeah, and she hogs the covers…I don't think this relationship is going to work."

"Yeah right," Gi says. "Do you want to come in or are you in a hurry?"

"I'm starving," Wheeler says. "Where's the Brat?"

"Right here," Vera says as she walks through the doorway and hands him her overnight bag.

"Oh, so I'm your slave now?"

"Yes, it's your turn now. Mommy needs a break!" She replies as she gives Linka a hug.

The adults all laugh.

"Wow, that was fast!" Gi says. "You're old news already Wheeler."

"Guess so," he says, a little hurt.

Vera surprises him by going to him next and wrapping her arms around his legs. He bends down to hug her in return and she moves her arms to wrap around the back of his neck. When she doesn't let him go, he stands up with her in his arms.

"I'll carry my bag if you carry me," she says as she kisses his cheek and then rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'll carry both."

"Sucker," Linka says to Gi.

"Big time!" Gi says, smiling at how quickly her friend has taken to fatherhood. "Hey, the girls were talking about going to that animal sanctuary that Vera kept trying to escape to yesterday, does that sound good to you…or would you three rather have some time alone?"

"Nyet! Of course we would love for you to join us…sounds like the girls have already made our plans for us anyway!"

"Ok, by the time we get cleaned up, that should give you all time to finish your brunch. We'll meet you in the lobby," Gi says.

"See you then," Linka replies as she takes Vera's bag from Wheeler and links her arm through his.

"Bye Aunt Gi. Thanks for the sleepover party."

"You're welcome Sweetie. See you in a little bit."

* * *

The new family sits down to enjoy their meal together and discuss their future.

"So, we would like your input on something," Linka says to Vera.

"Me?"

"Da, this affects you very much."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well, it has to do with where we are going to live. You and I have a home in Pittsburgh. You have your friends and school and I have a job…but your father also has a job, responsibilities, and friends in Australia. So we need to make a decision on where to live."

"Oh. That _IS _a big decision," the little girl says.

"Yeah, that's why we all need to make it together," Wheeler says. "I already told your mom that I will adjust to anything. I can find a job in Pittsburgh if you don't want to leave your friends and school. And I know your mom is doing something she loves and I'm just working with some friends on a business we started together."

"Won't they need you there?" Vera asks.

"They can replace me…I just want to make sure I don't leave them high and dry. I'd make sure they were ok before I left…and I could still be a silent partner in the business I suppose, making my contributions from long distance, stopping in every so often to see how things are going…and we would always have a place to vacation."

"We could spend our summers there when I'm off school!" Vera says, thinking she's found the solution.

"Yeah…except when it's summer in Pittsburgh, it's winter there."

"Oh…"

"And I could always find a job at a zoo in Australia, so I would still be doing something I love," Linka points out.

"Well, I can make new friends. It's not like I've been in school long," Vera reasons. "I'll miss my friends, but I can make new ones…but what about Miss Kathy…err, Grandma. She would be in America, all alone. She would miss us."

"Da, she would."

"And I would miss her," Vera says.

"I would too," Linka agrees.

"What about you? Don't you miss your mom?" Vera asks Wheeler.

"Well…yeah…but I've spent a big part of my life away from home…I guess I've gotten used to it."

"But she misses you…a lot…and if we leave her…" Vera says, trailing off.

Linka looks at Wheeler. She was too concerned about how Vera would react to the possibility of leaving her friends, she never even thought about the attachment the little girl had to the woman who had helped raise her. Linka felt it too. She owed a lot to Kathy. She couldn't possibly take her granddaughter away from her, as well as her son. Especially since Kathy was so hopeful that Linka and Wheeler's reunion meant that he would be coming back to America.

"You are sure you can manage to help run your business from a distance? I mean, it is a LONG distance," Linka asks.

"I can at least try," he says.

"And any time you need to go be there, just go…do not worry about us. We will be fine for a few days without you."

"Yeah, we've done it for this long," Vera adds. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"I knew what you meant," Wheeler replies as he reaches out to brush his hand over her head. "We'll give it a shot then. One condition…"

"What?" Vera asks.

"When I go out of town, you gotta take care of my dog."

"DEAL! **_Finally_**, I get a dog!"

Linka chuckles and reaches for Wheeler's hand.

"Forget having dad, all she's ever really wanted was a dog!"

"Can't say that I blame her. Dogs are great for making up for things that are missing in your life…like unconditional love and loyalty," he replies as he laces his fingers with hers.

"This is so cool. I went from just having a mom to having a mom, dad, grandma, and a dog! I can't wait to go home and tell Chloe!"

Wheeler looks to Linka, not knowing who this 'Chloe' girl was. Babysitter. Neighbor? Friend of Linka's?

"Her best friend," Linka clarifies to Wheeler. "You will be seeing **a lot** of Chloe. They are almost always together. I thought I was going to have to ask if Chloe  
would be allowed to come here because Vera was so set against NOT coming. Fortunately, hearing that Rukia would also be  
a flower girl with her got her to be a little more willing...although not  
much...as you saw for yourself."

"So you and Chloe's mom must see a lot of each other. Guess that means I'll be buddies with the dad…he better like sports."

"Just deny all previous sports allegiances and pledge your loyalty to the Steelers, Penguins, and Pirates and you will be fine."

"Whoa! I can deny the Giants and the Rangers because I know the Steelers and the Penguins will give me something to cheer about…but give up my Yankees for the Pirates?! Can't do it Babe. Not just because the Pirates suck and haven't had a winning season in 20 years, but when they were winning, they beat my Yankees in the 1960 World Series in a real heartbreaker."

"Wheeler! You were not even alive in 1960!"

"I know…but I heard about it all the time. I think my grandfather's dying words were 'those damn Pittsburgh Pirates.' Seriously."

"Fine. You can still love the Yankees, Yankee! I am sure Bill will not mind."

"Good to know…Sorry, we got kinda sidetracked…the mom…what's her name and do you get along as well as the kids?"

"Her name _was_ Diane. Chloe's mother passed away when Chloe was four," Linka answers.

"She had cancer. Chloe doesn't really talk about her much. Mom says she might not remember her," Vera informs him.

"That's so sad," Wheeler says.

"I was around the same age when my mother died. I am sure I knew her…I just cannot put together any memories of being with her. Just bits and pieces. All I had were pictures to remember my time with her. And sometimes I question if the memories I have are really my own, or just put together from the pictures. Birthday parties, Christmas, trips with her, my father, and brother…"

Wheeler nods sadly.

"Must be tough. It's good that she has a friend like you, Vera."

"Mom's been real good to her too. We're like sisters so I don't mind sharing my mom with her!"

"That's very sweet of you," Wheeler says as he brushes his hand over his daughter's strawberry blonde head. "And mature."

She smiles proudly at the compliment, then quickly reverts to being a typical six year old.

"Can I go get a Danish?" Vera asks as she points to the continental breakfast buffet table.

"How about a bran muffin?" Linka suggests.

"How about I just eat this napkin?" Vera counters as Wheeler laughs proudly but then tries to cover his amusement with a fake cough and let Linka continue her parenting.

"She is sooooo your daughter!" Linka says to him before turning back to address Vera. "You already had a cinnamon roll. Is that not enough sweets for you?"

"But we're on vacation," Vera whines.

"I'll split it with her…if you allow," Wheeler tries to compromise.

"PLEEEEEASE!"

"Fine," Linka relents. "Since you seem to also have your father's metabolism and can eat anything and not gain a pound!"

"Thank you!" She says, scrambling out of her chair.

Wheeler and Linka both keep an eye on her as she approaches the table and makes her selection.

"Sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to seem like I was trying to pick sides. I just thought maybe that would be an acceptable compromise? She still gets to treat herself but not consume the WHOLE pastry."

"Da, that is fine. I was going to say yes, but am happy that she will not be eating the whole thing."

Vera comes back to the table empty handed.

"Change your mind?" Linka asks.

"Couldn't decide. Do you want apple or cherry?" She asks Wheeler.

"Definitely apple."

"Ok." She hurries back to the table and looks at the selection once more.

"She having second thoughts?" Wheeler asks.

"Probably looking to see which one is bigger and has the most apples."

"Ah! Good thinking!" He takes the opportunity to ask Linka a question that's been on his mind. "So…have you and Chloe's dad ever…."

"Ever what?" She asks, knowing full well what he means.

"You know…two single parents…spending a lot of time together because of the kids…I'm sure he's not blind so he knows how hot you are…uhh, among other things of course," he says with a smile. "Intelligent, kind, compassionate…"

She rolls her eyes at his attempt to seem less shallow.

"Wheeler, his wife just died a year and a half ago. He is still trying to figure out how to juggle work and a child…he has no time for a relationship…and neither do I."

"You don't?! Then what am I doing here?!"

"I meant…it is different with you…we do not need to work on anything because we already work…I have known since we were kids that I wanted to be with you…we do not need to get to know each other. And he is still mourning his wife. He cannot just replace her, just as I could not replace you."

"Yeah, well…you've had a lot longer to get used to the idea of moving on."

"I never considered it."

"Good…me neither."

"Even though Vera and Chloe tried their hardest to make it happen."

"Oh? Vera was really wanting a father figure huh?"

"Nyet…she just wanted her best friend to be her sister."

"Ah."

"I told her that the only thing needed to be close enough to someone to consider them family is to be best friends, just like I was with Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti…and you…but in a different way…close enough to be family, but not like a brother."

"I should hope not! But we are family. Now more than ever."

Vera returns to the table.

"I found the biggest one with the most apples."

Wheeler looks at Linka and laughs at her "I told you so" expression.

"Excellent choice," Wheeler says as he cuts the pastry in two. "Want a piece, Babe?"

He holds it up to her lips and is shocked that she actually took him up on the offer.

Vera stares in stunned silence.

"I've never seen her eat anything unhealthy before!"

"What?" Linka asks innocently. "It has fruit on it!"

Wheeler leans in and whispers,

"One time, I got her to eat a S'more when all of us Planeteers went camping."

"What's a S'more?" Vera asks.

"WHAT'S A S'MORE?!" Wheeler exclaims. "I can't believe you've sheltered her so much."

"I just wanted her baby teeth to fall out naturally…not rot out," Linka states.

"That's the great thing about baby teeth…they're gonna get replaced…who cares what happens to them before that!"

"I like the way he thinks!" Vera says. "But I still don't know what a S'more is."

"You roast a marshmallow over a campfire…I prefer mine to be burnt. Take a graham cracker, put a few pieces of a Hershey's chocolate bar on it, put the marshmallow on top of that and then another graham cracker to make a sort of sandwich. Smoosh it down, the marshmallow makes the chocolate melt and you have a sticky, gooey treat!"

Linka shudders at the description and memory of the sweet treat.

"That sounds awesome!" Vera beams.

"Ever been camping?" Wheeler asks.

"Noooooo," Vera says pointedly, looking at her mother.

Linka puts her hands up in defense.

"Hey, I have had my share of being forced to sleep outdoors. My 'roughing it' days are over!"

"That's fine. Me and the kid will go some weekend," he says.

"Cool. Maybe Chole and her dad can come? So you can be friends with him?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea...a father daughter camping trip!" Then leans in and whispers across the table to Vera, but not trying to hide his statement from Linka. "And if **_she_** stays home, that means, **_we _**can eat ALL the S'mores we want!"

"Yes!"

"Great!" Linka says. "I have had my fair share of cleaning up vomit the last six years…it is your turn! And with all those S'mores, you will catch up to me quickly!"

"Not if she also inherited my iron stomach!"

"Iron stomach…or iron head?"

Vera's eyes have been moving back and forth as her parents lob comments between each other. She covers her eyes with her hand and shakes her head.

"Bozhe moy," she sighs.

Her parents laugh.

"Better get used to it, Dorogaya moya," Linka says.

"Yeah, your mom likes to argue!" Wheeler adds.

"ME?!"

"Yeah you! I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"You are both, that is why I can forgive you when you will not admit you are wrong!" She says.

"Whatever," he says as he rolls his eyes.

Linka looks at Vera and says triumphantly,

"For future reference, when someone's only comeback is 'whatever,' it means they have no better answer and you have won the argument."

"No, not always! Sometimes, it means you don't want to argue in front of your daughter anymore and embarrass her mother!"

"Oh, ok…that makes perfect sense," Linka counters.

"Well, if you two are finished, I'd like to go to the sanctuary now!" Vera reminds them.

"Yeah, sure…just one more thing…I wanna get serious here for a second," Wheeler says.

"Mark this date on your calendar, sladkaya moya," Linka jokes.

"Linka!" Wheeler admonishes.

"Sorry! Continue," she prompts, making a motion to lock her mouth and throw away the key.

"As I was saying…" he continues, giving her a playful angry look. "I just wanna make sure that you're ok with all of this. I know it's a lot to take in and in such a small amount of time…I mean, at this time yesterday, I was standing in the back of a church questioning whether or not I made the right decision to come…and then you came along, sharing my feelings of wanting to escape. We were complete strangers, but connected instantly and quickly became friends…and now…"

"And now you're my dad," Vera finishes.

"Yeah."

"And you and my mom are getting married," she continues.

"Yeah…I just wanna make sure this isn't happening too fast…that you're ok with all of these changes."

"Hmm, am I ok having a family? A mom _AND_ a dad…just like I've always wanted…" she says as she dramatically acts like she's thinking. "Yep, I'm ok with that!"

"Good!" Then he turns to Linka. "What about you Babe?"

"Da, I am ok with it also!"

"Good!" He repeats, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "As long as both my girls are happy! And I promise, I plan on keeping you both that way."

He reaches his hand across the table to Vera. She puts her much smaller hand in his as he closes his fingers around hers. Linka places her hand on top of theirs and Vera rests her hand on top of her mother's. Wheeler takes hold of Linka's other hand with his free one and the threesome quietly appreciate having each other.

The little girl is the first to speak, expressing her feelings sincerely for the first time in a rare moment of seriousness.

"It's like a part of me was missing…but now that I have my dad…"

Sensing her daughter is at a loss for words, which does not happen often, Linka finishes Vera's thought for her.

"…Everything has fallen into place. Like all these little pieces of a puzzle that were lost…and now they are found. The picture is complete. My life…our lives are complete."

* * *

**The End. **

**Well, that was it...I think. I have a second ending written...I just don't know how to go about posting it. It changes from the point where Vera and Rukia fall asleep after watching the falling stars. I was going to say, "leave a comment if you want it and I'll send it to you, but I noticed there are a lot of "guest" accounts and that wouldn't be fair to them if I cannot send it to them. I think my best option is to just post it at the end of this, and at the end of Chapter 17, put a note saying "Go to Chapter 20 for an alternate ending." Will that be ok? Not too confusing? Anyone have any suggestions?**

**And once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed (some offered words of encouragement/praise after every chapter. I loved that! Pushed me to go on), added this story to their favorites/story alerts, or added lil' ol' me to their favorites. CP fans are the best! **

**PS I wrote this so long ago, Wheeler's assessment of the Pittsburgh Pirates is no longer true. It wasn't 20 years of no playoffs, it was actually 21...but that all ended this year when they had their first winning season in 21 years AND made the playoffs. I still don't think he'd switch allegiances though!**


End file.
